A practical Southern Belle
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Scarlett's love for Ashley becomes a blessing for the young ladies of Clayton County and their mothers. Find out how a Southern Belle turns to matchmaking, whilst in the pursuit of her own heart's desire. How will she cope when others try to intervene? AU
1. On Beaux and Belles

**Hello! Happy New Year to all in this fandom. Thanks for clicking on this. I haven't worked out all the details but maybe you can help with that?**

**I own nothing. Margaret Mitchell does – may she rest in peace. **

All she wanted was Ashley. If she couldn't have him, then she would have no other. After all, being married was no fun. Why, she would have to wear dull colours and spend her time with even duller women who would hen peck her all day long. Then her nights would be spent with her husband, smiling as he recanted his day, laughing at his silly jokes and, well that thing. No, fair better than to be an old maid then be trapped in marriage to someone who would never be the man you actually wanted.

Then of course there was also the other thing that would come out of marriage and that was children. She shuddered at the thought that the marital relations would leave her with a creature that would ruin her waistline and be a permanent reminder of her of her foolishness. No, fair better than to be an old maid then be trapped in marriage to someone who would never be the man you actually wanted.

The thought of a snivelling brat that was somehow connected to her was too much to bear. Let the other fools go through all that hassle and agony of childbirth. Whereas she would be young forever. Still the Belle of the ball at twenty. Or maybe even…thirty! No, fair better than to be an old maid then be trapped in marriage to someone who would never be the man you actually wanted.

Katie Scarlett O'Hara, known to all as Scarlett, was not the cleverest, nor was she the prettiest. However her very manner had a way of capturing the eyes and the hearts of others. Once she had them in her possession, she would use them to her own advantage. It was not entirely her fault.

She was a victim of her own era, one where it was a young lady's lot in life to capture a man's attention and hold it until the wedding day. After that, she would be mistress of her own household and raise the children whilst the husband would secure her comfort and that of their family's. She would also have her work cut out maintaining their social standing by presenting unfaultable behaviour to society and outwardly supporting her husband in whatever he chose to do.

Scarlett had fallen in love with Ashley at the tender age of fourteen, during a long and rather boring summer. She had spent the following year trying to attract a proposal from him by attempting to make herself appear well read. Unfortunately, just as she thought she had come to understand the literature, he had moved onto yet another novel. Consequently, she could never keep up with him.

Her efforts seemingly all for nought, she devoted her time to becoming a great horsewoman. Her father, the proud Irishman heartily approved of her hobby. Her gentle mother did not. She had been surprised to say the least when her eldest child had turned scholar. It was commendable that her firstborn was making the effort to become more dignified. However Mammy saw through her charade and marvelled that the white folk did not pick up on their daughter's true motives. Then again, she reasoned with herself, white folk would never look for what they didn't want to see.

Scarlett's efforts met the approval of most of the other county boys and not a day went by when one of them saw fit to challenge her to a race. They soon learnt that this was not the way to earn her favour as she became completely involved with the task at hand. Winning. Instead, they preferred to lounge around Tara's porch and while away the days, talking. Something the county boys weren't known for. They saw talking to a lady as an activity for people like the Wilkes's. However, if it meant they spent time with Scarlett O'Hara, then they would talk all day if they had to.

Scarlett was not so blind as to know the reason behind their actions. So she tolerated it, in the hopes that it would cause Ashley Wilkes to fight for her attention, as the others did. When her hopes were dashed, she grew bored of their company. It was then that the other county belles started hankering after the men's attentions.

Scarlett considered how this would affect her. She would win favour with the other ladies, but lose admirers. Win the approval of the matrons, lose… That was all really. Perhaps it was time to move on to another town or city and gain a new set of admirers?

It was with this in mind that she began to withdraw from male company. She achieved this by including the other belles in her conversations with the beaux. Her efforts did not go unnoticed by the matrons. In fact they found it bizarre that she would forsake her own interests for that of another girl. Why, they had always considered her the very figure of selfishness! Yet here she was pairing Miss India Wilkes with Stuart Tarleton.

Her work for the day done, Scarlett approached her parents on the idea of visiting. Gerald was all for her going to stay with his kin in Savannah but Ellen Robillard O'Hara pursed her lips and suggested that Charleston would be a better option. Scarlett picked up on the ease in which her mother controlled the situation. She suggested her preference politely, with a questioning tone before reminding Gerald that her sisters would love to have their niece visit. They simply adored company but if Gerald preferred that she would visit his brothers and all their children then she would of course agree.

Men really were fools, Scarlett laughed to herself. They were so easy to manipulate. As Mammy said, it was easier to catch a fly with honey than vinegar. Though why anyone would want a fly was beyond her understanding.


	2. On Charleston

Charleston was a dull city where the inhabitants were even more so. Her Aunts, Eulalie and Pauline were the perfect pair of busybodies that Scarlett had ever known and after only a few days, she was bored. There were plenty of social calls to make to the same mindless old dears where she was expected to hear the current gossip, retold with a 'new perspective'. Most times, it was about some girl who had bought a new dress.

Having put up with this for a week, Scarlett had already decided to stay no more than a month. That would be long enough for all the county beaux to miss her. Then she could dash their foolish hearts by declaring that she could not hope that her fondness for them would measure up to theirs for her. It was a great way to stir up rivalry between the other belles. Maybe she could liven up the routine by suggesting that there were numerous others who claimed a greater fondness for the gentlemen?

Yes, that was it! She would cause havoc for the girls, who would deign to up their act in the game that was matchmaking. She could picture it now: the heartbroken fools versus the man-hungry women who would willingly take her cast-offs to win the right to call themselves 'Mrs'. Of course, the women would then lord over her and show off their prizes. But there would be a day when she would play the victor and parade Ashley Wilkes in their faces and laugh at their paltry winnings.

Scarlett found that she was desperate for the country. These 'civilised' folk were too fond of talking. It would not be quite so bad if there were any scandals to report, if only to break-up the steady stream of 'You mean's and 'Well I never' s.

The Aunts were keen to parade their charge about town. They introduced her to all their friends and often repeated, 'Yes, this is our dear Ellen's daughter. Yes, isn't she handsome? Say hello, Scarlett.' The compliments did wonders to ease her boredom and she would smile, curtsy and reply, 'How do you do'. The Aunts were so pleased with her manners that they neglected to see the workings of her young mind.

When the calls were finished, Scarlett found herself alone, whilst the others went about the house. There were many books available but she had grown tired of them since her efforts to ensnare Ashley had failed. However, other than the piano, this was the only source of entertainment.

When the month drew to a close, Scarlett bid farewell to her Aunts and took the train home. After the long journey, she was pleased to see her father waiting for her with the carriage.

"There she is! There's me daughter. Let me look at you now. Tis been too long, Puss."

She fell into his open arms and smiled. Her father was a dear creature. They journey home was non-descript and she fell into her bed, eagerly. Life in Tara was one of ease and habit. She found that her sister Suellen had been borrowing her clothes and jewels in her absence and she demanded their safe return. Her mare was just as excited to see her as her father had been. Her mother was distant but warm in her enquiries of how her sister's were doing. Scarlett regaled her mother with the Charleston gossip and Ellen digested it politely.

The Tarleton's soiree was the perfect venue for Scarlett's plan. She would smile at all the men, greet all the women and then begin her flirtations. The men were charmed by her attentions whilst the belles were suspicious. She readily flirted with every available man but at the same time, it was with such an air of no particular preference. The matrons did not know what to make of this change in behaviour and could only comfort their daughters when their beaux were not as amorous in their affections.

This behaviour was maintained throughout the summer until the day before a certain Barbeque was to take place at a neighbour's plantation. The men continued to be dazzled by Scarlett but they soon grew concerned that there was no more affection than that which was focused on their peers. They did not notice that Scarlett was growing tired of her scheme, or that there were limits to who she would use her charms on. For instance, Frank Kennedy, an old maid in trousers, if ever there was one. It was not out of any regard for Suellen's feelings that she excluded him from her strategy. Her sister was welcome to him!

**What do we think? Reviews are more than welcome **


	3. Scarlett

Let it never be said that Scarlett O'Hara was not practical. So when the Tarleton twins bargained their secret for her company, she was surprised by her sudden need to run. She left them gawping after her and headed for the clearing where her father would no doubt come by soon. During that hour Scarlett thought through her current predicament. Ashley Wilkes was to marry Melanie Hamilton. But that was absurd! Why just last week they had gone riding together. There had been that point where he had looked at her as if he were just seeing her for the first time. His manner matched that of a man on the brink of a declaration. Just as quick, the spell was broken and he had dismissed it, leaving the swell of hope in her bosom. And now it turned out that Ashley was to marry.

Oh do hurry Pa!

It was a while before Gerald returned and in that time, Scarlett had worked herself up into a frenzy. She tried her best to look composed as her father rode towards her, however it was not long before her fears were confirmed. Ashley, her darling Ashley was to be married to Melanie Wilkes! That pale-faced ninny. What did she have that she, Scarlett O'Hara lacked?

Gerald had no knowledge of his daughter's mental trauma. He had spent a pleasant afternoon at the Wilkes's buying Dilcey. Why, he had even paid extra to take Prissy, Dilcey's daughter, as well. John had tried to make a deal with his neighbour but the Irishman would not take advantage and paid the full price. He hoped that it would be worth the extra expense.

That night, Scarlett went to bed knowing that when the sun came up, would begin the most important day of her life. She would confront the love of her life and then she would know for sure. Though if things didn't go her way, she didn't know what would happen!

Yet another barbeque at some backwards plantation. There was never any change. It began with a parade of silks, satin and cotton dresses. The girls who wore them preened like peahens. They cooed their greetings and could be heard laughing even when they were far from the entrance of Twelve Oaks.

Rhett Butler had been invited by Frank Kennedy. Not having much else to do, he accepted. Now, he stood in the shade, cradling a glass of bourbon. He was in a prime position for watching the show these Georgians put on.

"Oh India, here come the O'Hara girls."

The old goat, by the name of Wilkes, mentioned to his eldest daughter. She pried herself, unwillingly, from her red haired beau, Stuart something or other, to act her part as hostess. Rhett noticed Old Frank stand up straighter and race forward to help his 'Miss Suellen' from the carriage.

She was a mousy, plain creature with sharp eyes that softened at the sight of the old man making his way toward her. Rhett watched as she smirked at someone else behind her. It was as she moved out of the carriage that he saw the recipient. She was fairly young. Her skin was creamy white and unblemished. Her lips were bright and plump. But it was the eyes that pulled his attention. He watched as she gracefully stood. Her hand reached out, the smallest he'd ever seen, for the nearest obliging male. The young buck took hers lightly and helped her to the ground. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Why Brent, you darling. You wouldn't help Careen out would you? "

The third female also threw a smile at him but it didn't leave the same effect as the predecessor. . Rhett chuckled as the male's distraction permitted the young girl to make her way into the depths of guests.

She was certainly popular, he deducted as those she passed called out a greeting. Rhett's coal black eyes watched as the young belle sauntered through the crowd. She called out to a youngish –looking gentleman with blonde hair. The man brought her over to a young woman, who lay in wait for the pair. He watched as they greeted each other and noticed something off in Miss O'Hara's air. There was a falseness to her bright and cheery manner. It was actually rather forced.

Rhett watched as the belle made a quick getaway and began a conversation with another girl. They were discussing the very presence of Mr Rhett Butler, of Charleston, or that "nasty, dark one". It was not unusual, wherever he went, he became the main topic of discussion. His dismissal from West Point and his expulsion from Charleston being the topic of choice. He saw the young woman's eyes widen and noticed how she glanced back at him several times. It was enough to know that he could cause that affect on her.

The Barbeque was a great success. The guests had their fill of the fine country fare, taking care to enjoy the free flow of beverages, proffered by servants. Rhett took advantage of his position on the porch to watch the recent instalment of the belle, known as Miss Scarlett O'Hara, and her country bucks. By design, she had tempted quite a few men to sit with her, or at least be found standing at a reasonable distance from her. She gave the appearance of being a great lady and he would have believed the act, if not for her eyes. There was something hidden there, some secret fantasy which despite all the male attention she was receiving, was not what she really wanted.

He caught her quick glances in the direction of the host's son and it was as though a bolt of lightning had struck his brain, rendering him omniscient.

Miss Scarlett O'Hara was in love with the neighbour's son! How marvellous.

As is the case with gatherings such as these, talk turned to recent events. Fort Sumter was a prime choice. To his amusement, talk of War turned the peaceful gathering into a hotbed of propaganda and dreams of victory.

The ladies, well used to this discussion, looked to Miss India for permission to retire. However, she was too wrapped up with her beau. Thus they were forced to watch on as their men-folk transformed into naive fools, looking to best one another with their plans to enlist. That is, everyone, bar Scarlett O'Hara. She was watching the interaction between Ashley and that dull creature, Melanie. She could not deny that their closeness wasn't that of two people that were intimately connected. The little touches they would gift each other meant more than the honeyed words she would have used.

Scarlett O'Hara was frightened, but she wouldn't let anyone know. She would not be seen as a weak-spirited ninny.

Eventually India Wilkes tore herself away from Stuart Tarleton long enough to notice the hour and to realise that the young ladies needed to make their exit. She signalled and they watched, eagerly as Stuart took Miss India's hand and kissed it, before returning to the gathering of men. They left for the sanctuary of the bedrooms where they would no doubt every moment of the interaction.

Scarlett had no care for such analysis. She felt that India was rather silly to pin so much hop on such a gesture. Then again, she was twenty years old, practically an old-maid to Scarlett.

No, it would be better if India was content with her beau, then she wouldn't kick up so much of a fuss when Ashley announced his love for Scarlett. If he announced his love for Scarlett...

I can't think of that now.

Scarlett waited for the inevitable silence, indicating that the inhabitants of the room were now sleeping, before she began her progress. The men were in the parlour, discussing politics and other manly topics and didn't notice the determined belle, on her quest for the truth. Not that they could have stopped her.

She would have found another way. She had always been good at getting what she wanted.

Fate appeared to have regard for the girl's plight, sending Ashley Wilkes from the room and towards the library. Scarlett did not question his sudden appearance. She did not know that he was a quest of his own, looking for a missing guest. If she had been more religious, she would have thanked providence. However, that was neither here nor there.

"Ashley!" She called out as he entered.

"Scarlett." He scanned the room in surprise. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I..." Now that her moment had come, she was tongue-tied.

He smiled. "Why aren't you upstairs resting with the other ladies?"

She opened her mouth to speak. Finding no words, she closed it and shook her head.

"What is it? Have you a secret to tell me?"

His words gave Scarlett the confidence to verbalise her thoughts.

"Oh yes. Ashley, I love you."

"Scarlett..."

"I love you, I do." She placed her hand on his arm.

The silence was both profound and deafening. It irritated her.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Scarlett, you know I care for you..."

"Care? You care for me? Ashley, I tell you I love you and all you can say is you care for me?" Her pitch rose in ire.

"My dear, you know that I'm to marry Melanie. Surely you must know that. Why the whole county..."

"Yes, yes. Ashley, do you love Melanie?"

"Scarlett, I hardly think that's appropriate..."

"Oh be a man Ashley and answer the question. Do you love the woman you're to marry? Or are you doing so to please your father?"

"She's like me Scarlett. She's part of my blood and we understand each other very well. We wouldn't be right for each other. You would want all of a man and I couldn't give you all of me. Admit it Scarlett, you have a real passion for living, whereas I find myself lack that quality."

She heard nothing of his words as they didn't answer her question. They were the idle ramblings of a rich planter's son, not ones of a man caught in the rush of his engagement.

"Well, do you love her or not?"

"Yes, Scarlett, I believe I do."

"Then have a care not to bore her to death." Her tone was ice cold.

"Scarlett..."

"Oh just go, Ashley Wilkes. Run along."

"My dear, are you alright?"

"Don't you dare call me that! It's not your place. You are to be married and the only one you should be giving such names is Melanie Hamilton."

"Your right of course, my d... I mean Scarlett."

"That's Miss Scarlett to you, Mr Wilkes." Her drawl elongated 'Mr'.

He bowed himself out of the room.

When the door closed, Scarlett felt that it was closing on her hopes. For too long she had dreamed of marrying Ashley Wilkes and being mistress of Twelve Oaks. Now her dreams were gone and... she was mad! She grabbed the first thing that her hand reached out for.

And threw it against the wall.

Movement came from the sofa, as the figure of a man rose, gracefully. Rhett Butler.

"It's bad enough that my afternoon nap was disturbed but why should my life be put at risk?"

His smirk reminded her of the formalities.

"Sir, you should have made your presence known."

"Maybe, but I found it more interesting being a captive audience."

Captive?

"It proved most illuminating. Here, I am, believing that ladies are gentle creatures, only to find that there are exceptions to the rule. Though, perhaps I am misinformed, for I perceived you to be a lady..."

"Are you suggesting I am not a lady?"

"Not that I hold that against you. Ladies have never held much interest for me. But you, my dear Miss O'Hara, are a girl of rare spirit. With your, what was it? Your passion for living?"

"How dare you? You sir, are not fit to wipe his boots."

"I should like to know more of you. When you are free of the spell of the elegant Mr Wilkes." He spoke as though she had not interrupted.

"Ha. You're a fool to think so. Good-day."

She managed to hold herself together as she fled the room and went back upstairs. Noises were coming from the bedrooms, so she could not return there without being noticed. She decided to wait on one of the window seats. Footsteps were coming her way, so she hid behind the curtain.

"Oh Melly, you're too good to be true. Didn't you see how the men dote on her? She'll be married to one of them by the end of the week if they had their way." India aired her opinion.

Goodness, were they talking about her? Scarlett thought, dully.

"Well, I don't know her very well, but I dare say she isn't interested in any of them." Why, that was one of the Munroe girls.

"Then why do they all swarm around her?" Honey was completely baffled at Scarlett's ability to gain attention.

"She's so attractive that they naturally flock to her." Melanie Hamilton confirmed.

"Oh Melanie, there's nothing natural about it. There's only one person Scarlett O'Hara cares about and that is herself."

Just wait until we get home Sue, I'll box your ears so hard you won't be able to hear out of them for a year at least!

"Why Suellen, that is not kind! Scarlett cannot help the way she looks. Why I should be proud to have her for a sister!"

"Melly!" Honey and India's cries filled the hallway.

"I meant if I had another brother. Dearest Honey, I cannot wait for us to be sisters. I could not ask for a better wife for my dear brother."

Huh! Like I'd have your silly brother anyway. And I don't need you to stand up for me, Miss Melly Hamilton!

"You too, India, we shall all be one happy family!"

When she was sure they had gone, Scarlett removed herself from behind the curtain, only for Charles Hamilton to come up the stairs at that moment.

"Miss Scarlett!"

He was surprised to see the young belle by herself. Now he would have his chance!

"Have you heard? Abe Lincoln wants soldiers, volunteers to fight. The War has begun."

"He has?" She questioned, automatically.

"Oh yes, we'll all be going to enlist. Why I'll be going too." She ignored the plea in his voice.

"Hmm."

"Miss O'Hara, will you be sorry? To see us go I mean?"

"I shall cry into my pillow every night." She replied, flippantly.

"Oh Miss O'Hara. You must know I have feelings for you. Why, I'm in love with you. I know I'm not much to look at, I'm so clumsy, when you're so fine and beautiful. You probably have many men wanting to marry you. If you could think on it while I'm away, why, I'll do anything in the world for you..."

She listened to the earnest young man, proclaiming his love and relished the power he had subconsciously given her. If she wanted to, she could accept his proposal, even marry him. It would break Honey's heart and tweak India's nose into the bargain. She would be able the Lord over Suellen that not only had she a beau, but he had actually asked for her hand!

Or, she could dash Charles' Hamilton's hopes.

Maybe she could guilt him into marrying Honey and Lord it over her that he had asked her first and she had turned him down?

All scenarios rested on a great amount of effort on her behalf. It was too much for one day and Scarlett was tired. She was tired and bruised by Ashley's rejection.

"I regret, Mr Hamilton that I cannot match the esteem you hold for me. Besides, you are not a free man. You are engaged to Miss Honey. It would be wrong of you to abandon her."

"But Miss Scarlett..."

"Let me alone."

His shoulders were slumped as he removed himself from his love. If he couldn't have Miss Scarlett, then he might as well go along with the plan to marry Miss Honey. At least it would make his sister happy. He loved her so.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was left alone with her thoughts.

All she wanted was Ashley. If she couldn't have him, then she would have no other. After all, being married was no fun. Why, she would have to wear dull colours and spend her time with even duller women who would hen peck her all day long. Then her nights would be spent with her husband, smiling as he recanted his day, laughing at his silly jokes and, well _that_ thing. No, far better than to be an old maid then be trapped in marriage to someone who would never be the man you actually wanted.

**Please don't worry that this will be the same as ****One Rainy Afternoon****. They may be similar at first, but that's about it. I can't believe I have to put a disclaimer on my own work but there it is. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. On Savannah

Shortly after Ashley married Melanie Hamilton, Scarlett had become firmly against the concept of marriage. That day, a part of her had died as she realised how much power she had bestowed on Ashley Wilkes. She vowed never to do so ever again.

In the months after the wedding fervour, moroseness had settled on the young girl. Fearing for her health, her mother decided that she should go visiting. It was decided that Savannah was the best place to go. With that, her trunks were packed and along with Prissy, she embarked on the train that would deliver her to her Grandfather's house.

Jerome, Pierre Robillard's long time retainer was on hand to greet the traveller. Within minutes of her arrival, Scarlett was swept into the world of Pierre Robillard. He had accepted the visitor, on his own terms and she soon found herself placed in the role of housekeeper.

The activity forced her thoughts on a rather different way of life, leaving her too tired to think of Ashley and her heart's betrayal. Pierre was pleased to have rid of the responsibility that his house required. He did not believe that the young ones should be idle. A belief he had bestowed on all his children. However, the distance between him and his youngest had been so great, both physically and emotionally; that Ellen had forsaken all the lessons she had learnt. He had been disturbed to find that any relative of his was not aware of their native language or the history behind their family and its place in society. He sought to correct that and he would begin with Scarlett.

When she had been living there two months, she noticed that her Grand-father had begun to take notice in her. Her day began overseeing the breakfast before responding to any mail. In the afternoons, she was granted an hour for luncheon and a short time in the garden, before an hour for knitting, sewing and to her dismay, reading to her Grand-father. Pierre sought her out for their hour's reading and he would sit back and listen. Occasionally, he would close his eyes, allowing the words to flow over him. His choice of books focused heavily on the Classics. However, he soon found that Scarlett had little knowledge or care for them.

Her schedule was altered to allow an hour studying the French language, as well as an hour of quiet reading time. Scarlett found this tiresome but fought with herself. Grand-father had little faith in her and that presented a challenge. She had never been able to deny a challenge.

Pierre watched as she threw herself into her studies, with a small smile. He had always be a man of honour, with a touch of manipulation for good measure. If that's what it took to make his grand-daughter into something her could be proud off, then he saw no harm.

Scarlett had been there a grand total of six months. She could speak French passably, had made an effort with the Classics and had even started reading French books. Every night, she would read for an hour to Pierre, who would then spend an hour correcting her, before she was allowed to retire. There was little praise for her efforts, not that she expected it. Pierre was a military man through and through and he expected his orders to be obeyed. She began to think it was little wonder Ellen had married a man like her father. There were never two men more poles apart.

When Christmas came round, Scarlett returned home for a month. In that time, Pierre missed her presence. Although he would never admit it. He had become accustomed to her talent for saying the first thing that came into her head and her ignorant comments amused him no end.

On her return, she was told that she was to learn the piano. Just like that, no greetings, however brief, just another attempt to educate her. In her time away, she had missed the rigidity of her days and had found herself bored at Tara. Her Grand-father's summons had been a blessing in disguise.

Time passed in the natural fashion and Scarlett was content. She had progressed in her French, she had read a few of the classics, and found that she didn't care for them. No amount of orders from Pierre could ever accomplish that task. She could also play the piano fairly well and could even carry a tune.

The biggest surprise had been when her Grand-father requested that she join him on his daily rides. He had provided a red mare for her use. She called him Tara, much to the older man's dismay. However, he was pleased to find that she held herself quite well, though she had little skill above that.

In the spring of 1862, Pierre Robillard decided that a visit to his beloved France was in order. He considered taking Scarlett but decided that he would bring her another time. With that settled, the young girl was sent back to Tara with a list of books to read in an effort to continue her education. She had also been presented with a small purse with a small amount of cash inside. The sight of real gold was rare these days. Most families of note used greenbacks, secure in the future victory of the Confederacy. Pierre held no such delusions and had already begun persuading Scarlett that it was better to have the security of cash, than the honourable bonds. He had instructed her to keep those funds safely hidden, never knowing when they might provide assistance. Whether a lack of patriotism or an excess of doubt, Pierre Robillard would not put his trusttrust his grand fortune to the confederacy.

Within a month, Scarlett became despondent. Her mother grew concerned and decided maybe now would be a good time to raise the issue of her daughter visiting Atlanta. She had received word form a Miss Pittypat, who on behalf of her niece, Melanie Hamilton, now Wilkes and Honey Wilkes Hamilton, wished for the young girl to visit. She had apparently made such an impression that it warranted an invitation. Ellen was reluctant to let her eldest child leave again so soon but she was alarmed by her mood and so bowed to inevitability.

Once again, Scarlett and Prissy were on their travels. Neither knew what to expect.

Once there and having been safely deposited in the Hamilton household, Scarlett was thrown into a hive of activity. Atlanta was booming with many societies who had already demanded her aid. The blathered on about the Cause, of which Scarlett had no personal attachment to. She had found that she preferred to be busy and if spending hours knitting, sewing, washing the cloths and bandages from the hospitable was what it took, then she would willingly do it. She would even nurse in the hospitable.

Life in Atlanta wasn't all work. There were many picnics and balls to attend, which in her unmarried state, she was permitted to attend. She soon found that the vivacity she had lost was soon back in abundance and she saw no harm in light flirtations with the wounded soldiers. Why, it was her duty as a Southern Belle!

All that would change, one night when she was invited to attend a bazaar on the benefit of the hospitable. Melanie, Honey and Pitty were not to attend, due to their state of mourning, however they were called in at the last moment, due to some of the girls being called away to visit kin.

Thus, the two unmarried women, a mourning sister and wife, set forth into the night for a Bazaar that would alter the course of more than one lives.


	5. On Reunions

**Apologies for the delay. I went to visit some friends of mine from Uni and stupidly left my charger there. But I'm back now and I have a little gift for you all. No, I don't own GWTW, I just borrow the characters. **

**To:**

**. ****HelenSES:**

**You pack a lot into your chapters but have I missed Charles dying? Helen**

**Thanks for reminding me. In my haste to plan out Scarlett's alternative, I forgot about the hearts she has shattered in her wake.**

**. nostalgia859**

**You are are actually redeeming Scarlett 's character by getting rid of her ignorance and impulsivity which are actually what makes her so special , infuriating yet infatuating . However , it is still fun to read and I like the energy and fast pace.**

**Have no fear; I have great plans for Scarlett. I've pictured myself in Scarlett's position so many times that she has lost a bit of her impulsiveness, as I'm more introverted than her. However, what she lacks in spontaneity, I will make up in drama. That's a promise.**

**Thanks for reading. Please continue to do so. **

Honey Wilkes was no fool. She had known that when Charles Hamilton finally asked her father's permission, it was not out of love. They had been promised to each other for so long that she had assumed that they would be wed. However, she had not factored in the spectre of Scarlett O'Hara.

Scarlett had always had a way of catching the attention of unsuspecting males and keeping it. Whenever Honey tried to use the same tactics, shoe only managed to look 'man-hungry' and desperate. She worried that this was what caused Charles' attention to waver.

Whether it was fate or some such thing, Charles sought her out and she persuaded him that they marry as soon as possible. They set the date a day before her brother's marriage. Charles had suggested that they had a double wedding but she put her foot down. It was her day and she wouldn't share it with anyone. Not even Melly.

Thus they were married; a grand total of two weeks after their engagement was formally announced.

There was a distinct lack of celebration for the couple. The usual parties became more weddings and the bride trip was non-existent. No sacrifice was too great for the Cause. Even the wedding night was rushed. She had forced herself not to panic when she walked into the room to find her husband in his night garments. He had held her lightly, kissing her brow as he fulfilled his part of the marital relations. They lay side by side.

A week later, Charles left for camp. He wrote sporadically, as did she. He wrote of the marvel of his Colonel and his hopes for battle. Honey sent assurances that all was well and her wishes that he be careful. She had great hopes for his first leave from the army.

It was not to be. Charles was in camp when he fell victim to a case of the measles followed shortly by an attack of pneumonia. His end was quick, as his commanding officer wrote. Thus Honey Hamilton nee Wilkes was destined to join the ranks of War Widows.

Within the year, she gave birth to the only Hamilton heir. A boy. She named him Wade Hampton Charles Hamilton, as her husband would have wished. Shortly after his birth, when she was able to leave her bed, she was invited to Atlanta by her Aunt and sister-in-law. She was instantly welcomed and baby Wade was compliment excessively. They praised her for delivering a son and for loving their beloved Charles Hamilton.

She accepted their praise.

Sometime later, Melanie extended the invitation to Scarlett O'Hara. To honey's chagrin, she accepted and the happy household was soon disrupted by the unmarried and non-mourning Belle. She hoped that she would not have her face rubbed in with all her flirtations and kept away from Scarlett. She hated to admit but she was jealous of the woman's singlehood. She could still attend balls and dances, whereas Honey was not. She grew accustomed to living vicariously through the unwelcome visitor.

However that changed one night when their presence was required at a social gathering. It was unheard of for a widow to be out in public but as long as she stayed near the back of the room, it would be acceptable.

Scarlett, on the other hand, felt no qualms about being in the full swing of the ball. Here, she could forget about her love for Ashley. She could dance all night, sashay in bright colours and be herself. Here, there were plenty of young men she would be very happy to socialise with. Then tonight, she could return to Miss Pitty's and forget all about them.

Part way through the evening, she decided to see how Honey was doing. Not out of any true concern, but more to flaunt the fact that she didn't look like a crow in her mourning garb. She was supposed to be helping to sell the handkerchiefs that she had helped to make, but she couldn't bring herself to devoid the men of her company.

"There you are Scarlett. Are you enjoying yourself?" Melly's tone was laced with warmth.

"Why yes, Melly, ever so."

"Nice of you to join us." Honey's tone was laced with bitterness.

"Well, Honey, I would have been here sooner but men are so persistent aren't they. Besides, who am I to deny the men who a working so hard to protect us, a mere dance?"

Melly nodded her head at this and Honey knew that there would be no point in arguing against Scarlett. Her words were never taken seriously.

Now that Scarlett was here, the booth became more of an attraction and she shamelessly used her Southern belle charm to woo the men enough to buy a handkerchief, or several if she could manage it.

A latecomer arrived to witness the scowl that the young woman gave to the young belle. She was familiar. Too familiar. Could it be that the young girl, who had professed such love and devotion to her gallant soldier, was even now living in Atlanta? This was too good of an opportunity to miss out on.

Scarlett looked upwards where she met a pair of coal black eyes looking straight at her. They were attached to a figure of a man that was familiar. Too familiar. Then it hit her. This was the very man who had witnessed her great humiliation. He had heard her confess her love and devotion to her gallant Ashley Wilkes, only to be rejected and humiliated!

He noticed her looking all around, looking for a way out and he commenced the journey towards her, giving every air of being relaxed, despite feeling the exact opposite.

"Why, is that Miss O'Hara?"

She was trapped! In her haste to get away from the man, her dress caught on the stall. He hastened to her rescue and she found herself wanting to scowl at him.

"I had no idea that you would be here, Miss O'Hara."

Their interaction was overheard by Melly.

"It's Mr. Butler, isn't it? I met you last at Twelve Oaks, my husband's home."

"How kind of you to remember me, Mrs Wilkes."

"Did you meet Mr Butler as well, Scarlett?"

"I think so. I can't recall."

"I believe it was in the library, Miss O'Hara. You had broken something."

"Why yes, I remember now."

Melly was called away by a customer. She left thinking that Captain Butler was a very charming man.

"I wish you would go away. If you had any raising you should know that I never want to see you again."

"Now why be silly? You don't have any reason for hating me. I'll take your dirty secret to my grave."

They were interrupted by a commotion at the front of the hall. Doctor Meade had stepped onto the stage and was addressing everyone. Scarlett barely heard him. All she could think of was the man who was standing right across from her. His whole demeanour bothered her. And good gracious, would he stop that silly smirking. How dare he make light of her pain!

"I'd also like to thank our noble blockaders, one of whom is even now amongst us. Where is Captain Butler?"

Rhett found himself standing upright. As the room turned to face him, he gave a bow, enjoying the role of honourable blockader when the truth was the opposite.

He turned back to face the young woman.

"He's an old goat isn't he?"

He saw her try to hide her laugh and smiled.

A soldier had started coming around, collecting jewellery. He saw the young belle look down on her and conceal the delicate chain that was around her neck. She removed the several rings and the bracelet, forgetting about her ear-bobs.

"Ladies, the Confederacy asks for you jewellery on behalf of the Cause."

Despite the fact that Melanie and Honey weren't wearing jewellery due to their mourning state, they did have their wedding rings which they gallantly donated. Not to be outdone, Scarlett bravely gave her earbobs, mourning their loss and cursing Melanie's generous nature.

A while later, the group's attention was once again focused at the front of the hall. Doctor Meade had made the most scandalous request. The unmarried gentlemen were to bid on the young ladies! As though they were cattle.

Disgraceful, the matrons declared.

Yes, disgraceful, their daughters agreed, albeit less enthusiastic.

"Twenty dollars for Miss Maybelle Merriweather."

"Twenty-five dollars for Miss Fanny Elsing."

"Only twenty-five dollars to give to our Cause?"

A voice cried out from the back. "One hundred and fifty dollars in gold."

The voice was taken over by the cheers of all who dwelled beneath.

"For what lady sir?"

"For Miss Scarlett O'Hara!"

Scarlett was in a state of shock as Melly's hands gently propelled her forward, into the waiting arms of Captain Butler.

The Virginia Reel commenced in earnest.

"Captain Butler, how dare you make me so conspicuous?"

"My dear, you wanted to be conspicuous."

"You mustn't hold me so tight. It's not fit."

"Still clinging to Mama's apron strings?"

"Oh, you make virtues sound so silly."

"Well they are. They're set in place by even sillier people who try and condemn those with any ounce of individuality."

"And do you cast yourself in that group?"

"Of course, my dear."

And so the dance continued. Scarlett found herself the main attraction. Several times she was bid for by the other gallant soldiers and Rhett allowed them to win occasionally. Most of the evening she spent in his arms.

Of course it was the talk of the town. Imagine the audacity of Ellen O'Hara's eldest daughter, being in the company of such a man. Why, the shock was enough to drive a father to arrive several days later, ready to seek out the blackguard, damaging his darling's reputation.

The elderly Irishman sought out the laddybuck, only to be brought home drunk, after being challenged to a poker game. To add insult to injury, the younger man won every penny in the man's pocket, driving the desperate man to beg a loan of his own daughter.

The whole affair challenged Scarlett on an emotional level. First there was the shame and guilt at the thought of her mother's disappointment, fear that her father would drag her home and relief that she was permitted to stay in Atlanta.

Rhett Butler continued to call on the house regularly. Until Scarlett received word from Pierre Robillard, commanding her presence in Savannah.


	6. The Aftermath

Pierre had recalled Scarlett to Savannah after hearing of the spectacle she had made of herself. It wasn't to be borne. Her mother was a Robillard of Savannah. The Robillards were one of the finest family's of France!

The second she stepped into the house, she was summoned to his study. He glared at her from his seat.

"Sit. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Oh spare me your idiocy. You know full well what I am talking about. What do you think of associating with a man like Butler?"

Her Irish was up and she spoke defensively. "I danced with him at a Bazaar. He bid for me and we danced. Nothing more."

"Oh, is that all? Well, if it had been so innocent, the why is my Grand-daughter the talk of Atlanta?"

She had no answer.

"You will be staying here until you have learned to behave like a lady. There will be no balls or beaux. You will not leave this house unless I am there to chaperone you. You will see to the running of this house and perhaps in a month or two, we shall see if you deserve to return to Atlanta."

Scarlett's heart sank with every harsh word Pierre spat at her. She left the room to find one of the servants waiting for her.

"Monsieur Robillard says I'm supposed to take you to your room now. You're to stay there tonight and he'll have a tray sent up."

So began Scarlett's three month stay in Atlanta. Pierre Robillard was a hard taskmaster. He drilled Scarlett on the proper etiquette of a lady until she couldn't bear to hear the words any more. He sent her down to the kitchens and gave her to the Cook's tutelage. He warned his Cook not to go easy on her and soon, Scarlett was elbows deep in flour, learning to bake.

Her mornings were spent seeing to the house and the day's baking. Her afternoons were spent in the library, attending to the gentile and dignified activities such as knitting and reading.

That first month was hard on her. She had never been a scholar and the constant studying wore her down.

After the first month, Pierre announced that she was suitable enough to attend sewing circles. These were tedious conventions. Even more so than in Atlanta. Why, the women in Savannah were as old as the hills and too gentrified to boot. They were of the opinion that Atlanta people were uncouth and less civilised. Scarlett was a prime example of that. Yet they bore her company out of respect for her dear mother.

By December of 1862, Scarlett was ready to return to Tara. She longed for the solitude and familiarity that it had to offer. She longed for her Mother and Mammy and her Pa. On the day of her departure, Pierre called her into his study, where he presented her with a beautiful embroidered purse. Inside, he had had fifty dollars in cash stitched into the lining. He told her to keep it safe and not to flitter it on baubles.

"There may come a time when you need it."

He had also given her a collection of bobbins, needles and threads to maintain her skills. She left the house feeling light of heart and eager to see her family once more.

Gerald O'Hara was waiting for his daughter. It had been too long since he had seen her. He had missed her presence greatly. The War was going on for too long and he needed her constant selfishness to remind him that there were some things that even the War couldn't change.

Scarlett's stay lasted for several months. She did not regret the time spent there but when the invitation from Melanie arrived, she did not refuse. Days before her departure, a package arrived from Savannah. Her Grandfather had decided on a scheme that would keep Scarlett away from the Butler man. He would bribe her with the promise of luxury items, if she did not seek his company. He was aware that the attention she received from the man was enough to turn any girl's head. However, his bribes would save her from perilous situations.

Scarlett knew what the bribes were for and she would do her best to avoid Rhett Butler, however as she was going to be staying at the house of Miss Pitty, she could not help if she chose to invite the Captain over. Nor could she help it if he chose to bring gifts. After he had made that effort, it would be terribly rude for her to reject them.

Honey cursed the day Melly made friends with Scarlett O'Hara. She was envious of the depths of affection she had for the woman. The affection that rightly belonged to her, as the widow of Charles Hamilton. When Scarlett was around, there was no room for Mrs Hamilton. Scarlett was like a leech, sucking people dry before spitting them back out again. Yet she was welcomed freely.

It was so unfair.

Little Wade was fascinated by the woman known as Aunt Scarlett. She was so pretty and she always had little treats in her pocket. Scarlett found him tiresome but Melanie was delighted that her nephew should be so devoted to her. To Scarlett, Wade was the spitting image of his father, like a young calf about to be sent to the slaughter house. However, she could not bring herself to send him away, much to the delight of Rhett Butler.

As soon as he heard of her presence in Atlanta, he returned to the National Hotel, ready to watch the comedy unfold. Scarlett was ever the selfish young vixen he had first clapped eyes on, yet this did not stop the hordes of admirers coming to her door. He watched at the lengths the men would go to catch her attention.

Scarlett played her part well. She simpered and coyly smiled for a while but soon grew bored and plied them off on the other young maids. They left her presence, disheartened and accepted the other sedate beauties who were more than willing to snap up her leftovers. The mother's wanted to despise her but they couldn't deny their gratitude. Their whole world had been turned inside out and they felt all the more pressure to secure their daughter's futures through marriage. None of them considered that after the wedding, there would be the possibility of a permanent reminder of their rushing down the aisle. Nor the fact that those very same husbands could be wounded, or worse, killed in battle.

Such was the fervour of War Weddings that Scarlett had no time to be bored, as she had at Tara.

Throughout all this, Rhett was such an attentive person. She could almost mistake him for a beau; however he would not let himself fall at her feet as so many others had done. He never missed the opportunity to belittle her nor condemn her vanity.

He was such a confusing man. Nevertheless, he continued to call frequently, bringing gifts to tempt her. Scarlett accepted his presence in her life as she had accepted her Grandfather's bribes. Both were natural and on some level, exciting. But she didn't have any emotional attachment to either.

However War is never pretty and Atlanta was no exception. Despite being assured by the men of their victory, the enemy was drawing closer. The blockades were tightening and many stopped bringing in their goods. Rhett Butler was the only exception. Many wondered why he stayed but only one knew the truth. The rest speculated.

Miss Scarlett O'Hara. Many were still talking over how he had shamelessly bid on her during the Bazaar and how her father had arrived ready to upbraid him. When that failed, the young woman had been commandeered to Savannah, where all assumed Pierre Robillard rang her out.

Time passed and soon talk of battles replaced talk of scandals.

Early 1863 became Christmas of 1863. Furlough was granted to all their brave warriors. Including Major Ashley Wilkes. As soon as Scarlett heard the news, she announced that she would be spending Christmas with her family. Melanie cried at this but she understood that her parents would be missing her.

"I mustn't be so selfish. Of course you must go home. But you will be back won't you."

"Of course."

Rhett Butler was the last to hear the news. He had arrived with the usual trinkets and bonbons for the ladies and a small package for Scarlett.

"Open it."

He retired to a chair and, taking out his tin, lit a cheroot and watched as her small hands made light work of the wrapping. She pulled out a gaudy looking shawl decorated in bright garish colours.

"Why Captain Butler, you're too kind."

"It's nothing more than an ornament to adorn a Southern Belle. Can't have you looking like all the others, can we?"

She smirked.

"It's lovely Rhett. My sisters will be pea-green with envy when they see it."

His heart faltered. "When they see it?"

"Oh yes, I'm returning home for Christmas. But don't fret, Melly is beside herself and she already made me promise to return."

"Why the sudden urge to flee? Surely it doesn't have anything to do with the Soldier's furlough?"

Her non-answer confirmed his suspicions. He did not stay long after that.

In the New Year, Scarlett was travelling to Atlanta. Christmas had been depressing. Tara was so bare now that the Army had landed like magpies, taking anything that caught their eye. She was pleased to be back in the hustle of Atlanta. But nothing could prepare her for the surprise waiting for her at Miss Pitty's.

Melanie Hamilton was with child!

**Apologies for the delay. My muse ran off with my pen. Have you seen it? I did intend for this chapter to be much longer but I wasn't to be. **


	7. The Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys – I found my muse… somewhat. I hope you like this. I own nothing of this. They all belong to Margaret Mitchell's Estate. Well, except for…**

He'd heard she had returned to Atlanta.

Mademoiselle Scarlett.

Her very name proved decadent on his lips.

Her skin, so fair, so delicate.

The curve of her body…

Her very air of gentility mixed with those charming Country manners…

It drove him mad thinking about her when she was so near and yet so far.

And so it was with Pierre Robillard's blessing, he had gone to seek her out.

He would travel to that ridiculous place where the people there were so busy talking War that they would not be able to stop him claiming her for his own.

Thoughts of her spurred him on, eating up the miles that lay between them.

She would make him a good wife. He'd lavish her with gifts until she couldn't help but accept him.

All would be well.

Of course, formalities would have to be attended to. Her father's permission for instance. But he paid that no mind.

After all, what was his word against that of Pierre Robillard?

XxX

Honey was most distressed to find out that Scarlett O'Hara was to return to Atlanta. Things were bad enough with the oncoming baby, something that shouldn't be possible, a least by what Doctor Meade said.

Scarlett's arrival was whispered all around Atlanta until it reached the ear of one Captain Rhett Butler.

He grinned at the news and made up his mind to call in a couple of days.

They would be the longest of his life but he could not allow the little minx to suspect that there was more to his visit than he let on.

He had missed her. He wasn't afraid to admit that to himself.

He laughed a loud, as a vision of her face struck him, if he ever dared to admit such a fact.

She'd eat him alive and leave only the faintest morsel for people to remember him by.

No, far better to play the annoying pest than a hapless suitor.

At least, for the present.

XxX

Three days had passed before his buggy arrived outside the familiar Peachtree Street house.

The stillness, so unlike the rest of the town, unnerved him.

There were no off-key voices from the kitchen.

No gentle tones to be heard from the library.

No childish laughter.

Nothing.

They hadn't left, he was sure of it. Folk would be talking if they had.

Then where were they?

He stepped around the house until the yard was in full view.

Scarlett was sitting on the back porch.

He smiled and made to call out when he noticed that she wasn't alone…

XxX

Scarlett tried to smooth the bored expression from her face.

Francois was as dull as dishwater, even in his proposals.

"My dear, I have often admired you vivacity and your beauty. I could never hope that you could love me, but perhaps, you will think kindly of me when I tell you how I love you…"

His eyes widened considerably, given him the appearance of a rabbit caught in a trap.

She'd once seen such a creature when she was very small.

It had been late evening.

Mammy had sent her to bed because she had thrown food at Suellen.

But Scarlett had snuck out, determined to run away for a long time and had stumbled across the servant's quarters.

The children were in high spirits over a rabbit they'd found. Their mothers had refused to let them keep it though and said it would be better off in the pot.

To her absolute fascination she had seen the men herd the poor innocent into a corner and…

To this day, she had never thought the same about rabbits.

Francois droned on, his Gallic tones pulling her from her reverie. "Ah, but perhaps you have realised and like me, feel the same. Oh, Miss Scarlett."

He took her small hand and kissed it ever so gently. She wanted to squirm at how his dry lips felt on her smooth skin.

He repulsed her. His very air stung of arrogance. He was so like her Grandfather in that way. Pierre had introduced them some time ago and he had been on her like a duck in a June bug. Or was that on a June bug? She shrugged, unable to recall the phrase.

She didn't know much about him, except that his family were rich and he was, well, eager.

"Why, sir, you shouldn't be so bold, it isn't fit."

He smiled down at her. "Ah, but of course. I am too hasty. You must excuse me, my dear…"

She smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

XxX

Rhett Butler couldn't stand to watch much more of this. He hated the closeness. How he was holding her hand. The way his body was wrapped around hers…

But the real issue was that he had got to her first!

His hatred was pure, unadulterated jealousy. Simple.

Powerful.

Disarming.

He turned as the sound of voices grew louder and nearer the house.

He couldn't very well be caught here.

He'd return later and suss this out.

XxX

No sooner had he stepped through the door di Miss Pitty announce the news.

"Why Captain Butler, have you heard? Oh, I can scarce believe it. Oh! Where are my smelling salts, I declare I…"

Melly and Honey rushed to catch the older woman and soothe her after the latest bout of nerves. They hurried her from the room, leaving Scarlett and Rhett quite alone.

"Poor Pitty, she has to have all the limelight. I'm the one newly engaged and yet she still has her way. I hope I'm never like that."

He sighed, irritated. "So it's true."

She smiled. "Yes, I'm to be engaged." She paused to let the words sink in. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

He assessed her silently. "This is all very sudden."

"Well, Francois is a Military man. He's used to making snap decisions."

"I see."

"It's a smart match." She continued, as if he hadn't interrupted. "Grandfather Robillard will be very pleased with himself."

His mouth turned sardonically, "I thought you weren't interested in matrimony?"

She gave a laugh. It wasn't overly pleasant. "I'm not. But there are… fringe benefits."

"So where is the gallant fiancé? I should offer my best wishes."

"He's returned to War. He was only granted two days leave."

"Surely, that's enough time to marry?"

She rolled her eyes. "He wants our families to be there. So we're to wait until Summer. We'll marry from Tara and then I'll return to Savannah and my Grandfather's house until the War is over and we can begin our lives together."

"All that in two days? He must be a fine conversationalist."

"Naturally. Now if you excuse me, I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"Ah yes, we can't have you looking tired for your upcoming nuptials. I must congratulate you on your prize, Miss O'Hara." His words were cutting and sharp but Scarlett paid no mind.

It was none of his business anyhow. She said as much to him and saw his eyes narrow.

"Forgive me for expressing an interest in how your mind works Scarlett. It won't happen again."

The door slammed behind him, leaving Scarlett no more concerned with his temper than she'd ever been. In fact, she turned to the mirror to inspect her magnolia visage, armed with a very feline expression.

XxX

Word soon spread and Atlanta matrons gave sighs of relief that the Belle of three counties was engaged. They wondered what kind of man would take such a woman on.

"He'd have to be very rich or very silly to want Scarlett."

Thoughts such as these filled the heads of the young unmarried Belles.

Perhaps now, they would have a chance?

XxX

Melly tried to be happy for her friend but she couldn't help but think this was all rather sudden. She'd thought, no hoped that Scarlett's interest lay elsewhere.

Perhaps she didn't know that Captain Butler cared for her. In fact she almost believed he might even, love Scarlett.

They seemed so alike.

This Francois would never make her happy.

XxX

Scarlett had no inkling of Melly's inner turmoil.

She was not overly keen on the match but it was better than nothing. She'd manage him somehow.

He was in love with her after all. She did not return his love. For that she was glad.

Love was confusing and tiresome.

It would be far better to settle than to marry for love, only for it to wear with time.

Of that she was sure.

**A/N: So, what did we think?**


	8. Ceasefire

**A/N: Well lookey here, we have another chapter. This one was pretty tough to write so please don't expect enough one too soon. Then again, I may surprise you… I've made it my mission to finish all my stories before attempting to write new ones. And trust me; there are plenty in the pipeline. **

**I hope you enjoy this and thanks for the patience! **

Missing. Believed dead.

Those three words gripped the heart of the Confederacy in Iron-clad claws.

They were the bearers of nightmares, doom and fear and cut everyone to the quick.

Everyday, a crowd gathered by the billing station, their hearts in their mouths as they waited to hear whether their darlings had been spared the wrath of War and its blue clad messengers, the Yankees.

XxX

Melanie Wilkes was desperate to find her husband. She ignored the Doctor's warnings and became a regular among the crowd of people.

Her pale form shivered on through the long wait, taking on a translucent edge. Her forehead pooled with cold sweat and her eyes felt heavy. Both Pitty and Honey tried to stop her but she would have none of it.

Scarlett may have been able to stop her but she did not care to. Her thoughts were on the future and her new life in Savannah.

It was a shame that she would be married but it was the only way she could escape ths paltry existence of deprivation and boredom.

She was thinking such thoughts when the front door crashed open, revealing Rhett carrying a semi-conscious Melly. He was half way up the stairs before Aunt Pitty could shriek in horror at the lack of propriety, before promptly fainting, leaving Scarlett and Honey to see to Melly.

Honey came into her element, ordering Scarlett around. She took quite a pleasure in it, causing Rhett to smirk, before smoothing his face to console a humiliated Melanie.

They were deep in conversation when Scarlett arrived with a bowl and some fresh rags.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

"Try not to be too hard on her Miss Honey. She's a woman in love. You can never tell how they will act. That being said, Miss Melly, you need to be more careful. Am I right in thinking that you are to expect an addition to the family in some short months?"

Consumed by humiliation, she nodded, slowly.

"Then you must listen. You may think you are able for the long hours waiting for news but it isn't only you now. You have someone that depends on you to stay healthy. You wouldn't want something to happen would you?"

She shook her head, weakly.

"I'll make a bargain with you Miss Melly. If you see to it that you remain rested and don't rush about town, then I'll see what I can find out about Mr Wilkes's location."

Honey noticed how her brother's rank was not mentioned. As did Scarlett. Luckily, Melly was too ill to notice; otherwise she would have felt gravely hurt.

The bargain made, Rhett took his leave of the ladies. Honey ushered Scarlett out of the room to see him out.

"You're not really going to try and find Ashley, are you?"

He turned to face her slowly. "I've given my word to Miss Melly. She's one of the only genuine people I've had the honour to meet. I'll not disappoint her."

"Keeping promises? That sounds rather gentlemanly of you."

His eyes held the barest trace of a smirk. "A gentleman, you say? Far from it. But then, even cads such as I can still surprise you."

With a bow of his head he quit the house, leaving Scarlett rooted in her spot.

XxX

Atlanta was in uproar though not as a result of a certain Southern Belle's actions.

The Yankees were drawing ever closer prompting mass evacuation.

Miss Pitty was amongst the hundreds of citizens desperate to retreat from their beloved city to places where the railroads would not provide entrance to the demons in blue.

Women of all ages were convinced that the Yankee vermin would violate all and slaughter their children before dancing ceremoniously in the ashes of their remains. It was a much discussed topic occurring at every social event in Atlanta and throughout the safe. As far as they were concerned, no Southern female were safe.

Pitty dreaded the very thought of such matters. It made her feel dizzy but some part of her told her that they had to leave and soon.

There was one problem though. Melly.

Her condition was such that to move her would be catastrophic.

Yet to leave her alone would be, well simply unfitting. It would go against the very code of conduct Southerners held close to their bosoms and in their hearts.

Miss Pitty was loathe to make the journey alone. She thought to bring both Honey and Wade along. After all, they were family and their place was with her, as the chaperone.

Scarlett was a different matter entirely. Though not related by blood, she could not deny some responsibility for the young woman.

Events came to a head with the sound of cannons, their proximity forcing Miss Pitty to make a decision – something she had not made for herself in quite some time.

She would leave Atlanta and Scarlett would stay, out of respect for the Hamilton's and for the lifelong friendship she had with the Wilkes.

Now the only difficulty would be telling the young woman herself…

XxX

In the end, it was Doctor Meade who came to her rescue. Miss Pitty had made arrangements to evacuate Atlanta and was about to hustle her niece and great-nephew into the carriage when Scarlett returned.

"Miss Pitty you aren't leaving?"

"I must Scarlett. I can't bear it anymore and I'm getting out while I still can."

"But what about Melly? You can't leave her!"

"You'll stay won't you? You'll look after her."

"But, I…"

She looked away to see Doctor Meade rapidly heading this way.

"Oh Doctor Meade, good news! Scarlett has offered to look after Melly. Isn't that wonderful!"

Scarlett knew it was pointless arguing. She'd been well and truly trapped.

Doctor Meade offered his wife's services as chaperone along with Mrs Merriweather and Miss Pitty left, her heart lightened considerably.

XxX

The telegram lay crumpled in her hand.

Missing. Believed Dead.

The house ensnared her senses, controlling her every action.

She stepped out into the cool night air and, sitting down, lay her head in her hands.

That was how he found her.

The click of the gate pulled her out of her daze and tender green eyes met deep brown.

She looked so lost, so alone.

He'd heard Miss Pitty had left Atlanta but he'd never assumed Scarlett would still be here.

He took his time walking up the garden path, before lowering to the step under Scarlett and pulling out a cigar.

They sat for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The smell of cigars reminded her of her father and he heart sank. How she missed him so…

Her sigh reached Rhett's ears and he reached out his hand, taking Scarlett's in his own.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I want to go home Rhett. I want to go to Tara."

"Well, you may feel that way now but you're much safer here."

"I really don't care Rhett. I'm so sick of being here."

"Then let's leave here Scarlett. There's nothing to hold us here. There are so many nice places to go and visit where there's people who understand and will admire you for just what you are."

She gave a snort. He painted a very pretty picture, as always. But with everything she'd learned about him, there was always a catch. "Don't tell me you're asking me to marry you?"

His laughter echoed along the front porch. "My dear, you know full well that I am not a marrying man…"

She reeled back; humiliated that she had dared even consider the idea… Well she had only herself to blame. He'd always been very vocal about his views on that score. Her anger rose, covering her humiliation. It unsheathed itself on the man before her. "Well, there's the rub. I will never be a man's mistress. I will never be one of those creatures people love to hate. The one snubbed in the street. If that's what you want then you know where to go then, don't you?" She rose swiftly. "Good-night Captain Butler."

"Good-night Scarlett."

XxX

Rhett had never felt so lost in his life.

He'd been genuinely concerned for Scarlett. It wasn't right, seeing her so down. Then, when they talked of leaving Atlanta… something inside of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and go with what his gut was telling him. To scoop this woman up into his arms and carry her away into the night.

However, he chickened out and had only the memory of her green eyes sparkle with passion and determination to see him through these lonely days.

XxX

September arrived. The ceasefire was facing its last days.

The end was nigh.

Rhett took a peaceful stroll to the Girl of the Period Saloon. His buggy and horse had been shanghaied for the benefit of the Army. It didn't really concern him but it struck him as ironic that the Confederacy blacklisted him but they still accepted to use of his belongings.

Needs must be met. He was pragmatic enough to understand that. He also couldn't help but think how alike Scarlett and the Confederacy in their treatment of him.

He didn't mean that they both took what they wanted.

They called to him on some layer he had thought he had buried deep the very day his father had thrown him from the house and blackened his name from the family bible.

They represented a life he had once cherished. A simpler time where he could rest easy under his parent's roof. Where love was unconditional and he could bask in the golden security of times gone by…

His musings were disturbed by the plaintiff wails of a young Negro girl at the behest of her young mistress.

He looked down from his vantage point as Prissy revealed what he had long waited to here.

Scarlett O'Hara needed him!

XxX

The road before them stretched long into the night.

Rhett was tired to his very bones.

He had risked everything to help this woman. He'd stolen a pathetic excuse for a cart along with the nag, risked the wrath of scavengers, drove that horse until it was near death's door and now…

The soldiers that passed them were more like children than fighters. Weak as new born colts.

Except for the eyes.

In them lay none of the vigour, nor bravado that there had been in the Spring of 1861.

Three years had reduced them all their numbers and spirits but they still believed in the Cause. They held onto it as though to let it go would mean the end of the world.

Their world.

A world Rhett Butler had believed in and wanted to, yet again.

He looked at the woman beside him, urging him on.

The decision was made. He leapt from the cart and demanded she did too.

Her protestations annoyed him so he pulled her none too gently and led them away from the cart.

"If you leave me here Rhett, I'll never forgive you. I mean it."

"Hush now, none of that. I'm going to Wars, Scarlett. I can no longer sit back and watch the world fall at my feet. I may never return but I want you to know that I love you Scarlett, ever since that day at Twelve Oaks where you swore and proved you were no lady. I love you Scarlett and if Lady Luck blesses me, I'll be back for you."

He pulled her body closer to his and embraced her lips with his own. She struggled beneath him and his hold only tightened. Her lips tasted like honey melting in his mouth.

Her small body sank into his, her skin like silk…

"Take your hands off me."

The slap may have been well deserved. Her chest was heaving in anger, her eyes sparkled like emeralds. The blush tinted her magnolia complexion and he wondered how far it travelled.

This was the image that would carry him through the Wars. He'd hold it in his heart until the day they put a bullet in his head, sending him to that great plantation in the sky…

He barely heard her venomous words and cut her off mid-rant.

"You may hate me know my dear, but one day, I'll show you how to use that anger in more… pleasurable ways. Good-bye Scarlett!"

XxX

The anger carried her through the five miles that remained of their journey.

She did not know it yet, but it would also carry her through months of deprivation, hard labour and sustain her energies where otherwise she would have faltered and given into the despair that lay in her heart.

Every time she set to the daily grind of plantation life, she thought of Rhett and his smug expression. So he wanted to play the hero did he? Leaving the real work to the women? How like him.

The coward.

Well, she'd show him! She'd fix it that if she ever saw him again, she'd be so successful that he'd have to fall at her knees and kiss her feet before she even consider acknowledging him.

Until that day, she'd survive and some day, she would look back on this as though it were only a nightmare.

She wouldn't be downtrodden for long.

She was Scarlett O'Hara and with God as her witness… she'd never be hungry again!

**A/N: Well there you have it. What do you think?**


	9. Tortured Hearts

**A/N: Fair warning – a few graphic visuals here. Nothing too disturbing. Depends on your imagination really.**

The sun beat down on her back as another day dawned. One filled with hard labour, deprivation and complaints.

Most of which came from the servants.

Mammy, Pork and Prissy were reluctant to throw away their lives as house workers. Scarlett tried to accept their pleas but warned them that if they didn't work, they wouldn't eat and if they didn't like it, they were free to leave Tara.

To even consider such an idea was blasphemous. They couldn't leave their family now. Where would they go?

The old times were gone and there was none of the old ways where they could move to another family.

The Southern notion of hospitality was still in place but finances were not as they were. Folk now had to rely on themselves to ensure that work was done.

Even if they could find some respite, they would probably end up doing the work of a field hand.

Why go through all that to experience the same result?

No, they would stay and do the work Miss Scarlett prescribed.

But they didn't like it.

Scarlett turned a deaf ear to their grumblings and concentrated on the day when all of this would be a bad dream.

The hard work gave her focus and determination to strive and not whither.

Great balls of fire – she was Gerald O'Hara's daughter!

Didn't that count for something?

She would not cling to the old days and the old ways. They were dead the day that Fort Sumter was fired on. To cling to them was nonsensical, foolish and a waste of energy.

Scarlett did not have that luxury.

XxX

Each morning brought the same list of chores, most of which were tedious and formerly unknown to the Southern Belle. They involved:

Tending to the animals.

Finding food for them all.

Picking cotton.

And that was only the beginning.

Water needed to be gathered, there were patients to care for, cooking, cleaning…

A fraction of these would have been enough to send anybody into a fit of despair or into the realms of unconscious .Scarlett had begun to hoard her share of food until the evenings as the nights when her body was crying out from exhaustion – her mind was not.

It tormented her, twisting her thoughts and trapping her in her own sorrow.

Every night she relived the return to Tara.

Her mother was dead and in death, her corpse was deformed, hollow and it smelled of the dead soldiers they'd brought to the hospital. Of course, having been unmarried, she was not permitted to nurse. But she was given the task of washing the bloody bandages and soiled sheets. She'd heaved every time she thought of it and woke up shaking.

Life was nightmarish during the day. She couldn't let the nights be the same. She'd lose her mind!

XxX

Some weeks after they'd returned, she'd gone about the County, looking for survivors.

She refused to dwell on the eeriness of the County. She couldn't permit herself to recall how bright life had once been. How charming and full of vigour.

How the men had hustled about her, desperate for her favours.

She'd toyed with them for a while before palming them off onto other girls, eager for their attention. She'd laughed then, safe in the knowledge that they were better off.

After all, none compared to Ashley Wilkes…

His name pierced her heart. To this day, she could not think of him without experiencing pain on any level. Yes, he'd rejected her but he had also claimed her heart in his graceful fingers. His darling grey eyes pierced her soul and made her believe that she was the only woman who would ever bring him happiness…

She stopped, the pain rising in her chest.

'No more!' Her heart declared. 'I mustn't think of him. He will never be mine. He chose another.'

How she hated Melanie then. And her baby. It was her fault she couldn't be in Tara earlier. Why did her relatives have to cause her so much trouble?

She should be with them! They were the ones who cared for her.

They should be the ones stuck with such a pathetic invalid and her brat.

Ashley's brat!

No, it was too much to bear.

Oh why couldn't this stop?

XxX

The Fontaines were generosity itself and Scarlett was glad that they would have enough to see them through to the winter.

After that though…

She shook her head refusing to think that far ahead.

There was too much to do!

XxX

As 1864 became 1865, a dull inevitability swept the County.

Many felt the War would never end.

They grieved over the waste of life.

They mourned their darlings and the loss of the lifestyle that they once took for granted.

No matter how much they wished, things would never be what they were.

That gentility was stripped from their very bodies. Their eyes were fastened opened and everyone, right down to the smallest child, would fear for the morrow and the torment it would bring.

There was one who did not consider such phantoms. She'd never cared to analyse those around her before, what good would it do to commence now?

The cow couldn't milk itself.

Eggs wouldn't grow feet and walk to the kitchen, or its remains.

Yes, Tara had survived the War but had laid host to the Yankees once more. Scarlett had been glad that she had rehoused the animals and confiscated any lasting treasures.

She'd never forgive herself if they were rediscovered adorning the ears of some Yankee white trash. Ellen would die of shame all over again.

Since that fateful morning when the Yankees set fire to the kitchen and their precious hoard of cotton, Scarlett's resentment had only intensified.

Where once Rhett Butler fuelled the fire in her heart nor did the Demons in Blue. Their very existence was enough to send her into a black mood.

Even Melly avoided her then.

'One day', she uttered to herself. 'One day.'

XxX

As April dawned, bringing word of General Lee's surrender, a sense of serenity replaced the dullness. The War was over!

Their lives could mean something again!

As Southerners celebrated and commiserated all at once. Scarlett began to make plans. They were on the edge of something wonderful and she would restore Tara's glory.

Even if it killed her.

That was her vow.

The War may be over but the Battle for survival was still in place. To the victor the spoils, or something like that, was what they said. Though who they were, she could not recall.

Yes! As God as her witness, both Tara and she would be Victorious.

That was a promise!

**A/N: I feel like writing 'cue music' or something. So, what do we think?**


	10. Redemption

**A/N: I own none of the original characters – I am simply manipulating them for my own devious purposes. Kudos to Google Translate!**

**1867**

As Rhett nursed his brandy, he contemplated the events that had led him to this very moment.

Eighteen months ago, he'd been one of the very many fools in Grey. Well, technically, he'd been the fool in white, but that was neither here nor there.

He'd been a fool none the less, to turn up to Wars in a white suit, dress shoes and a mere pistol.

Of course, he hadn't known that evening that he'd be off to Wars.

All he cared about was that_ she_ needed him.

Scarlett.

Her name melted on his tongue and he took another swig of Brandy.

The bottle was nearing its end and he was contemplating ordering another when he saw her.

He'd recognise those eyes anywhere. Like two fishbowls dancing in the wind.

He snorted at his pathetic attempts to coerce Scarlett into thinking they were meant to be together.

No matter how hard he tried, he would never replace that yellow-belied gentleman.

Ashley Wilkes.

The name was poison on his tongue.

The girl before him had rich dark hair that was curly, not straight. It was nowhere near as fine either.

She'd noticed him looking at her and sensing a worthy customer made the decision to approach him.

"Vous avez l'air solitaire monsieur. Ce n'est pas permis ici. Souhaitez-vous l'entreprise? " ("You look lonely Monsieur. That is not permitted here. Would you like company?")

Her voice had a façade of smoothness but it was certainly no match for the Southern Belle simper Scarlett had been known to use.

What the hell? Maybe tonight he'd find some release?

XxX

Several hours later, Rhett was standing and looking out the window. Cigar in hand, he looked over to the woman lying in the bed.

It was no use. The whore could not compare to the woman he'd left behind. She may look the part but she was a pale imitation.

Try as he might, no matter how many woman he saw and had, no matter how far he journeyed, he could not slake his lust for her.

No, he conceded. It was so much more than that.

He loved her. Pure and simple.

Well, maybe not pure. He was a man after all. However, the word reminded him of that masquerading gentleman, content to lust from afar whilst living on enjoying the simple devotion his wife bestowed on him.

Rhett was the man who truly loved her.

Loved her for being so much like him. Hard and shrewd and blessed with the ability to see things as they truly were.

He loved everything about her.

Her beautiful eyes.

Her long dark hair, that shimmered like a raven's wing.

The very air about her.

She was everything he longed for in one petite, insanely charming yet complex package.

He'd stayed away too long, nursing his sorrows. He'd fled America after General Lee's surrender. He couldn't risk imprisonment and so had travelled across Europe – wanting to drown out the waste of life the Cause had brought upon them.

It no longer mattered if she hated him still; he needed, no _wanted_, desperately to see her.

XxX

Weeks later, he set his feet firmly on American soil.

After a brief visit to Charleston and a cloaked meeting with his mother, he made his way for the train that would take him to Atlanta. A mere twenty-five miles from his love.

It was late when he approached the city that held so many bittersweet moments for him.

Their first dance, where he held her body close.

Their first kiss, where she gave into the passion that lay between them, all be it under duress at first.

Her eyes widened and darkened with want.

_Need._

He'd felt that for the first time, they were on the same page.

Until…

XxX

Atlanta was in uproar at the Captain's return.

The Yankees had pillaged the town of all its glory and turned their world upside down.

As Rhett had never had the decency to hide his true feelings about their beloved Cause, the sight of him and was torture to fallen Confederates.

How dare the blackguard return, flaunting his obvious health and wealth in their impoverished faces?

How dare he gloat at their struggles?

How dare he still be alive when their darlings were buried far away, probably in unmarked graves or in fields not fit for the Yankee scum to be buried in?

XxX

Belle Watling was delighted by his safe return.

She greeted him enthusiastically and was hurt when he did not return the sentiment.

"Why Rhett, what brings you here?"

"Oh you know the usual. How have you been Belle?"

"Well, business ain't too bad. 'Specially with all the Yankees wanting favours. But I 'spect you're not interested in that."

Rhett grinned, wholeheartedly. "You're a shrewd woman Belle."

"Well, if you want that information, than I suggest you go to Miss Pitty's. She'll help you I guess."

With that, she left the room, her dignity intact.

XxX

Miss Pitty almost fainted at the sight of the notorious Captain Butler in her hallway. His parcel of bonbons proved enough to stay her from fainting and she reluctantly permitted him entrance to the parlour.

It didn't take long for Pitty to forget herself when her visitor started to engage her in one of her most treasured pastimes.

Gossip.

That afternoon, he'd learnt that Scarlett and Melanie had refused to return to Atlanta. That Ashley Wilkes had returned and they were all living at Tara.

How convenient, he thought snidely.

Still, no matter. Ashley was no match for Scarlett and never would be.

When Miss Pitty had tired of talking, he took his leave and wished them all a good night.

XxX

He heard it then.

The cry.

The fear.

He saw the woman run like the hounds of Hell were after her.

A giant of a Negro followed her idly. Menacingly.

It called to him then, the Code that was be-stilled in him as a child.

It was one of the only useful things his father had taught him.

Women were to be respected and protected.

Heaven help the man who stands aside and lets the honour of woman from any rank be tarnished so vilely.

Swiftly, he followed the pair, not knowing that he wasn't the only one to see the danger in the Negro's eyes.

The woman's cry was high-pitched as her assailant was torn from her, to be shot through the head. The stranger pulled off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Permit me."

She had scarcely breathed before his arms were about her, taking her out of the dark hole the night had created for her.

She leant her head on his chest as he asked her if she had a place to go.

When she whispered the name, he nodded, ironically,

Oh he knew it alright.

XxX

As Rhett deposited the girl to one of the less salubrious whore houses in Atlanta he had no idea he was being pursued.

It was only when he was at a safe distance from the brothel that he felt the pudgy hand on his arm. Turning, he saw the familiar blue uniform of the Yankee Guards and was silent as he was told to follow the Guard to the Yankee prison, for crimes against the Yankee Government and the murder of one of Atlanta's citizens.

XxX

Scarlett leant against the wall of Tara as she read her latest correspondence.

It was from her Grand-father, asking her once more to come to Savannah.

It had been the same for the last few months.

When the War ended, Scarlett wrote to tell them they survived but did not have enough to support their needs.

They had struck a bargain.

Pierre Robillard would assist Scarlett in exchange for her promising to take up the mantle of housekeeper.

She'd deferred it first, as she was needed at Tara to work the fields.

Set the stragglers to rebuilding the fences in exchange for bed and board in their former dining room.

Then there had been her father.

The end of the War had brought back some of his vitality and with the arrival of more former soldiers, begging for recuperation, he was once more Gerald O'Hara, proud master of Tara.

It didn't last though.

Sadness enshrouded his soul and his pining for his dear wife cloaked his mind to the realities of the world anew.

Scarlett couldn't abandon him now and wrote as much.

He'd conceded temporarily and had continued to send supplies and cash for the restoration of Tara.

However fruitless he thought it would be.

Next to the Fontaine's place, Tara was one of the better plantations in the County. With Scarlett's strength and the ex-soldiers assistance they were slowly mending the carnage brought upon by the Yankees.

One of the stragglers proved more helpful than any of them. His name was Will Benteen and his passion for the land almost amounted to hers.

Scarlett knew immediately that something was clearly on his mind and she urged him to share the news.

He made no attempt to soften the blow.

"The Yankees want three hundred dollars for taxes."

"I paid them already."

"Well ma'am. They say you owe more, which usually means that someone has their eye on this place."

"Damn the Yankees. They take our land, send us back to the marshlands and now they want us on our knees, begging them for favours? When does it end?"

Will felt embarrassed but managed to conceal it. He'd come to respect Miss Scarlett and all the work she'd achieved.

Tara would never be the grand plantation of her childhood but it would make a decent farm. One he never wanted to leave.

They'd come to an understanding and he'd gradually come to take over some of the duties that burdened Scarlett's shoulders.

He would never be able to remove them all – some burdens could never be shifted, no matter how many years went by.

Still, he did what he could, which is how she'd been able to sneak away to read her letters in the first place.

"I can get the money. But what's to say they won't ask for more next year? And the next? No one has money, except for the Yankees and Carpetbaggers."

It was too much to be born and Scarlett fled from her resting place. Once she was at a good distance, she picked up her skirts and ran.

It was only when Ashley grabbed her arm that she saw how far she had run.

"Ashley?"

He'd been out mending fences and chopping wood.

"What are you doing out here Scarlett? What happened?"

The tears she had never shared for her mother welled inside, desperate to spill. Her breath was heavy and all she wanted was to bury her head and cry until there was nothing left of her.

Ashley was carrying on, patting her arm ineffectually. She looked up at him and for a moment, he reminded her of the man she had mistaken him for at the age of fourteen.

How grand he looked on that white horse. He looked like a knight in shining armour, his blond hair – now tinged with grey – shining like the sun.

His grey eyes had danced with the joy of youth and had captured her heart and soul completely.

Ashley was saying something to her. She shook her head and felt infinitely disappointed that her dream Ashley was nothing more than a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Is it something to do with Tara?"

Of course it was Tara!

"Ashley, the Yankees want three hundred dollars for taxes. They're worse than locusts. They just take what they want and leave us with nothing."

Ashley's eyes were bright. "Ah yes. That's what we were fighting for. We fought for the right to keep our way of life, the beauty, the sheer wonder of it."

It was the first time he had shown any gumption since before the War. Since his return all life had been exhumed from his body and he was content to bury his head in the sand.

It angered her.

"I like to dream of the life we had, in all its grace and tranquillity… Scarlett, my dear, what is it?"

Her eyes had hardened and Ashley felt his concern grow.

"I don't believe this. Tara is in danger and you're dreaming? Maybe it's a good thing Twelve Oaks is gone, what would you have done if it was your home that was in trouble?"

"Scarlett, I…"

"I haven't got time for dreaming. It gets you nowhere. It's no use talking to you. You're no help."

She left him, standing there, the wind knocked out of him.

XxX

Her letter was short and to the point.

If her Grandfather could help with the taxes, she would send Suellen to act as house-keeper.

"Her fiancé is working hard to ensure they will be comfortable. Suellen could do with sometime away from the country and will do all she can to learn the skills she will need as a wife."

She paused, before continuing.

"There is another matter. The Yankees aren't intimidated by us and will keep on demanding taxes. If they knew that _Pierre Robillard of Savannah_ was protecting Tara, then we would be safe."

She finished her letter and gave it to Will to take to town.

XxX

When she was sure she was alone, she locked herself in her room and went to the loose floorboard under her bed.

Buried there, lay her own hoard of cash saved from bribes her Grandfather had given her and also some odd coins from the money he sent.

She kept it all in her mother's jewellery box and told no-one it existed.

Suellen often asked about their mother's jewellery and after the War, Scarlett had shown her, before hiding them once more, out of precaution.

The time would soon come to divide her Mother's treasures, but until then, she'd keep them safe.

XxX

Pierre's reply came two weeks later.

Yes, he would supply the money, if Scarlett would offer Suellen as temporary collateral along with a mortgage.

He had wired the money across and agreed to give Tara his full support.

He also wanted Scarlett to travel to Atlanta to assess Frank Kennedy's business assets and figure out how long it would take him to marry Suellen.

When that day finally arrived, Scarlett would travel to Savannah and take up Suellen's role. She would receive an allowance which would finance Tara and provide her with the means to be 'a true Robillard'.

Finding his terms fair, Scarlett sent her answer by telegram and set about making plans to send Suellen to Savannah and herself to Atlanta.

XxX

The middle O'Hara girl was reluctant at first to be palmed off like an unwanted parcel but Scarlett didn't care. It wouldn't be for long and then she would be married and have everything Frank Kennedy would give to his little wife.

She didn't realise that whilst there were material benefits to be had for Suellen, it was the loss of family Suellen mourned. The loss of her home and family.

Still, she went along with the plan and braced herself for the months of isolation in Savannah.


	11. Old Aquaintances

Evening was drawing in as the train arrived in Atlanta depot.

There had been no time to send word. Scarlett's impatience was too much to bear. Therefore, the two women were forced to make the long trek to Miss Pitty's house. Mammy was enthralled by the emancipated slaves lounging about acting like white trash. They were openly impudent now and had the run of the town. She hurried her charge along – desperate to be in good company before the stench latched itself on to her permanently.

XxX

Miss Pitty was overjoyed to see the two women at her door. She'd heard many things about Mammy and was eager to see how true they really were.

Whilst Uncle Peter served some small supper, Pitty regaled her company of all the gossip and the past events.

"Oh my dear, you remember Fanny Elsing? Well she's to be married. You must come – everyone will be delighted to see you!"

Scarlett turned a deaf ear to this vein, remembering to nod in all the right places. She didn't have the heart to say that this was no social call. Then again – why shouldn't she go?

She couldn't remember the last time she was at a party. Perhaps now was the time to break that particular habit?

"Oh and as for Captain Butler…"

"What about Rhett, Miss Pitty?"

Pitty's eyes sparkled at the enthusiasm of her captive audience.

"Well, my dear – he's in jail! The Yankees say he murdered some Negro who was – well, they won't hang him for that."

"Then what? Oh Miss Pitty – you must tell me. Don't be mean!"

"They say he has all our gold. The Confederate gold! You remember, all the blockaders were trusted with our money to buy equipment for the hospital. Well, when the blockades were closed – they had to go somewhere didn't they? Now the Yankees are holding Captain Butler in one of the old horse stables – oh my dear, can you imagine such a dandy there?"

Scarlett had never been the most imaginative but the image of Rhett Butler lying amongst the muck and filth was too good to be true.

Her eyes sparkled with the thought of his discomfort and caused Mammy's suspicions to rise even higher.

XXx

She went to bed that night secure in the borrowed comforts of the Peachtree street house.

Maybe it would be a good opportunity to catch up with old friends.

XxX

It was raining again but that was no deterrent. She waited until Pitty and Mammy had left for the day before setting out to the jail house.

She'd managed to catch a ride from a passer-by. He asked no questions. Their journey was non- descript, leaving her to concentrate on the oncoming meeting.

XxX

Rhett was pleasantly surprised when the guards announced 'his sister' had come calling. He pressed for details unwilling to have certain company.

After receiving the description he leapt out of his chair and followed the guards to the orderly room where Scarlett was waiting for him.

He drank in the very sight of her, taking in the flush of colour – her widened eyes – her welcoming smile.

"Brother dear!"

"Sister, how good of you to see me." He turned to the Guards who were standing a little too close for his liking. "It's alright – my sister has brought no files or saws."

"We'll wait right outside then."

He waited until they had quit the room before laying his hands on Scarlett's waist and smiling down on her.

"Can I really kiss you now?"

She smirked. "On the forehead, like a good brother."

He pouted. "No thanks. I'll wait and hope for better things."

"I'll bet you will!" Came the malicious thought to her mind. She smoothed her face and made gentle enquiries as to him and how he could have landed in such a place.

"And here's me thinking you were smart, Rhett."

He loved the sound of his name on her lips. It gave him hope, something he'd never dared to feel.

"My intelligence has nothing to do with this Scarlett. I was caught following the great Southern code of honour."

"You honourable? Are you sure you're Rhett Butler?" Her jest, spoken in gaiety, cold not hide the sting.

"Honour has its merits, now and then. But let's not talk of such matters. How good of you to come visit me. Tell me what you've been up to!"

"You don't want to hear about little ol'me."

"Indulge me Scarlett. I've often wondered how you got on, especially when in Europe and in company that was salubrious at best."

She had no idea what salubrious meant but there was something queer about him. He was not the blackguard of old, nor the jeering arrogant, cad.

This Rhett was attentive, kind and caring.

"Well, I can't say I've been up to much. I've certainly haven't been to Europe. No, life has been pretty dull in the County."

"And what of Ashley Wilkes? Miss Pitty has been keeping me abreast of the goings on at Tara!"

"Has she now? Well, how good of her."

His eyes were patient, eager.

"Well, his family are grateful for his safe return. He does what he can…"

"Oh yes, I see him being very helpful for you. Let me guess, splitting rails?"

"How you do run on. Why, you talk so much of Ashley Wilkes, I wonder if you have feelings for him…" Her eyes lit up maliciously and a smirk covered her heart shaped face.

His laughter filled the room. "I can assure you Scarlett; I have no feelings of that regard." He smiled. "So all is well at Tara? Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you?"

"I did wonder about you Scarlett. I knew you would make it to Tara. Heaven help anyone who stands in your way."

"How very elegant your words are Captain Butler!"

"So what brings you here Scarlett. Surely you're not claiming to be an angel of mercy, come to call on the lonely prisoner."

His words had an edge to them but he was curious. There was something off about her. Her eyes were no longer light - they were hard, cat-like.

"I wanted to see your new lodgings Rhett. I'm surprised at the choice – what's the matter? Is the National no longer good enough for you?"

He reached for her hand, feeling its roughness. Turning it over, he gasped at the change from the delicate white hands he had envisioned all this time.

"So things are going well at Tara?"

"They are now. What's the matter Rhett? Do my hands offend you? Or maybe you're not used to signs of hard labour…"

"I was in the Army for months – if that's not a sign of hard labour than I'm not sure what is."

"The Army? Fools in Grey – that's what you called them. Well, you made the choice to enlist. Don't blame me if you can't handle the consequences."

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Nothing. I want nothing from you Captain Butler."

"Then why are you here?" His voice was rough and full with disappointment.

"I came to see you of course. Your new lodgings suit you Rhett. I hope you have a long and happy time here."

"Get out!"

"With pleasure. Good day Captain Butler!"

XxX

She left feeling triumphant and filled with pleasure. Captain Butler was where he belonged, the gutter.

Finally, things were going her way!

XxX

Frank Kennedy was astonished to see Miss Scarlett O'Hara walking the streets of Atlanta. He had thought she was in Tara.

"Miss Scarlett!"

"Why Frank Kennedy."

He helped her into his carriage and fussed over her like a mother hen.

"What brings you to Atlanta Miss Scarlett?"

"Why you, Frank Kennedy."

"Me, but Miss…" His words blustered at her frankness.

"Oh dear, you must excuse me Mr Kennedy, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I should have said that I come on behalf of my sister Suellen. We're all so very proud of you! Dear Sue is always talking of you and your store; well I just had to come see it myself!"

Frank blushed with pride at the former Belle taking on so at his behalf.

"Why Miss Scarlett…"

"Oh please Mr Kennedy, will you show me?"

XxX

Mammy was anxiously waiting for her charge's return. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the familiar from of Mr Kennedy, driving their way.

"Why Mr Kennedy – it sure is good to see County folk again."

She led them inside as, egged on by Scarlett, Frank regaled the women of his business affairs.

He took great pride in hoe the women applauded him. He was never sure how but somehow he revealed more than he had planned to. His plans for the store, buying the sawmill…

It gave him much pleasure to explain the purpose of a sawmill. He tried to do it gently, alluding to its lucrative potential, recalling how money was not an acceptable topic of conversation. Especially with ladies.

XxX

Over the next few days, Scarlett saw a lot more of Mr Kennedy. Accompanied by Mammy, she examined, prodded and investigated every inch of the store and his business plans.

She wrote all to her Grandfather and arranged on his behalf a regular order, to be delivered to Tara, in hopes that this would bring forward the oncoming nuptials between the man and her sister.

Pierre Robillard arranged for the cash to be wired directly to Frank, a matter which pleased the gallant merchant. Of course, he was making money but he could not have said the same as his clientele. He didn't have the heart to deny them and thusly accepted credit.

With Mr Robillard's money, his dream of owning a sawmill was actually proving a reality.

It gave him hope for the future and the home he would set up with Miss Suellen O'Hara!

XxX

Rhett's release came approximately two weeks after Scarlett's visit. To this day, the memory haunted him. He'd been overjoyed to see her. So much so that he ignored the signs that were even now on repeat in his mind.

She'd been so spiteful, blind to his own plight, as usual. There was a very wicked gleam in her eyes as the true state of affairs fell into place.

And yet… He could almost believe that it was all an act. Armour geared over the last few months of War and the hardships being on the losing side entailed.

He had to know the truth of the matter. He needed her to see that he had been there for her. That he would be there for her, if only she'd let him in…

He arrived mid-morning at Miss Pitty's house – eager to learn all he could. He held his frustration as she babbled on about the gossip he'd already heard, desperately waiting for Scarlett to arrive.

"It's wonderful to have company. The house seems so quiet now…"

"But surely Miss Pitty, you have your visitors…"

"Visitors? Why, oh you don't know, do you? They left a few days ago."

"They left?"

"Yes, they've returned to Tara and now I'm all alone. They did not see fit to stay."

So she'd gone.

Yet again, she'd slipped through his fingers.

Once more – pride had become his enemy.

He honestly didn't know how much more of this he could take!


	12. Compensations

**A/N: It's been a while since I've done this – woken up in the middle of the night – well 3:48 – and had the burning desire to write.**

**You can blame Nickelback's 'Far Away' for this next instalment. **

**I have it on repeat. Mentally and audibly…**

XxX

The O'Hara girls were anxiously wishing the year away.

Suellen, now firmly deposited in Savannah was desperate to break free from the drudgery of her new life.

She had never had the strength of character her Grandfather found so appealing in Scarlett.

Nor had she the work ethic.

The pneumonia had rendered her a weak little thing and the consequent blend of homesickness, loneliness and agitation did not put her in good stead for the remaining days of winter.

For her part, Scarlett was also keen for spring to rear her graceful head. It was depressing, seeing Tara in the state of disrepair. Her Grandfather's money was helping them to keep afloat but she wanted so much more for her family home. It dragged at her heart to see it so forlorn.

Careen was of a positive nature. She had resigned herself to a lifetime of solitude and chastity and was considering taking orders.

She had never stopped mourning for the loss of Brent Tarleton and while she liked Will Benteen, it wasn't enough. Brent had captured her heart, body and soul and she would not give way.

Will himself was resigned to his place in the family. Although he was more than an overseer to them, he was still of a lower class. Little more than white trash, his was planter class.

That suited him. He knew more than anyone else, not to hanker for the moon but to live the life he'd been given.

XxX

As the days drew longer, Scarlett wondered how long the Wilkes would stay.

To all intents and purposes, they were chaperones in place of Gerald O'Hara, whose health was vastly deteriorating. But it rankled at her sensibilities to have the three extra mouths to feed and not much in way of hard labour, in return.

They were an ornamental breed, pretty to admire from afar but altogether too much effort to deal with on a daily basis.

XxX

Captain Rhett Butler had won his liberty and to the outside world, he showed every intention of living it to the full. He revelled in Atlanta's scorn, parading his alliances with the Republicans and his clothes were always of a high quality.

The only relief he gave the façade was at Belle's home, where he had a private room.

His position as bachelor and generous benefactor had given him certain privileges, including Belle's undivided attention and devotion.

However he never saw her love for him and would have been embarrassed to think of it.

Neither did he consider the similarities between himself and Scarlett and the people in their lives.

For years, Scarlett had mooned over a dream, when he himself, a man of flesh and bone, would have done anything for a speck of her consideration and loyalty.

Rhett himself continued to moon over his own dream, leaving Belle Watling, his equal in so many ways except birth, longing for a modicum of kindness.

To be seen as a life partner, instead of a convenient bed-mate and business partner.

There were so many times he spent the night drinking, that Belle grew tired of his presence.

"'Lawd's sake Rhett, if she means that much to you, go to her. Get her to talk to you and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Her words were ignored though and she settled for those moments, when the drink still had hold of his system and he almost seemed to have forgotten that Scarlett O'Hara ever existed.

XxX

The time had come for Susan Elinor O'Hara to marry Frank Kennedy.

During her time as housekeeper, her Grandfather had furnished her with a modest wardrobe of matronly hues and practical shoes.

She was to travel to Atlanta, to stay with Miss Sarah Jane Hamilton, known to others as Aunt Pitty, before moving in to the petite and functional home her future husband had acquired on Ivy Street.

Scarlett and Careen were to travel up for the nuptials along with their father Gerald.

Suellen had initially wanted to be married from Tara but Frank's business matters wouldn't permit him time away.

She would settle for a town affair with a whole host of people that would see her rise above her older sister as the first O'Hara girl to marry…

XxX

The day of the wedding dawned clear and if not warm, bright.

Her father, in one of his more lucid moments, told her that her mother would be proud to see her now and wished her all the best for that "Ginger-whiskered fool."

He wasn't as ginger now and the War had only added to his natural ailments and sickness.

Suellen would no doubt spend her life tending to his health and running around after the mealy-mouthed brats. Scarlett could not think of anyone else more deserving of this fate.

XxX

The happy husband had arranged for a small gathering at the hall where so many Bazaars had once been held for the benefit of the Cause. Most of its former grandeur had been stripped away but it remained a functioning hall, perfect for their needs.

The retainer for deliveries to Tara had settled most of his customers' debts and had gone a long way to providing enough cash for the sawmill and retaining Mr Johnson's services. He'd never be a millionaire but he hoped that Miss Sue - now Mrs Frank Kennedy - would have a comfortable existence.

XxX

No-one ever knew how Rhett Butler managed to wrangle an invitation.

Perhaps Frank had been discussing the wedding with another customer when the Charlestonian had been perusing the shop?

He was uneasy about the unexpected guest but Southern laws must be kept, along with his inbred notion of gentlemanly conduct.

Suellen was interested to meet the man whose existence had been whispered around Tara.

His name was linked irrevocably with that of Scarlett's and curiosity demanded she meet the cause of her sister's ire and Melanie's gentle worship.

Having expected horns at the very least, she was disappointed to find him a charming – if overly so – fellow with a suit to die for and a presence that overpowered and overwhelmed that of dear Frank's.

Rhett was gracious and courteous, presenting a charming set of handkerchiefs furnished in her new surname and a fine box of chocolates, chosen as a particular favourite of some royal.

It pleased her to think he'd considered her in a similar light.

XxX

Careen and Gerald had stayed for the wedding and the first few minutes of the reception. Melanie and Ashley had also decided to make the trip and when Gerald's lucidity faded, so did their presence.

Scarlett remained as the only O'Hara relative.

She was to travel soon to Savannah to begin her life anew.

Despite her best efforts, Careen would be leaving for the convent in Charleston and her father, well, she'd think of that later.

Tonight, she'd forget all her problems and if only one of them wasn't a tall Charlestonian, life would be perfect…

He'd found her sitting in a corner, out of the limelight.

"What's this? Defection in the ranks? We can't have that!"

Her smile turned sour. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wish the happy couple all the best for the future."

"Why? You and Frank were hardly friends."

"Our memories differ slightly."

"Why are you here Rhett?"

"I think you know why. We have unfinished business."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your charming visit to the jail springs to mind."

"Oh that, well what about it?"

"You seem to be doing well Scarlett, no wolf at the door."

"No, the wolf's gone and got himself killed."

"So they'll be no resurrecting Lazarus then?"

"Resurrecting Lazarus? Who are you talking about?"

"It's no matter, a Biblical reference and one I thought a devoted Catholic such as yourself would recognise. No matter, I'm sure the Good Lord will forgive your lack of devotion. You probably had more pressing matters than the good of your soul."

She cut him off before he could say another word. "So what strings did you pull to get out? I thought they'd hang you."

He laughed, shaking off her attempt to wound him. "You mean, you hoped? Well, it wasn't much. I wrote the right letters to the right people in prominent positions and well, they had to set me free."

"Well, well for you. Now if you excuse me…"

"Dance with me."

"What?"

His voice was firm. "You heard. It's been too long since our last dance. Indulge me!"

"I have no intention of indulging you in any way."

His hand closed about hers, tired of her constant rejection. Leading her onto the dance floor, they settled into the Waltz. His hold was firm about her waist, her tiny paw clutched in his darker grasp.

The contrast between them had always fascinated him – she was pure in the biblical sense, whereas he'd been full of sin as the day he'd been born, at least that's what his father said.

For all her bravado and missish ways, she was still a child, stumbling about in the world, longing to find her place.

If only she could see her place was with him, by his side, his arms shielding her from the world's hurt, guiding her to the woman she ought to be – safe, secure and content.

XxX

As the evening drew close, Rhett bid farewell to the Kennedy's, hankering for information. He stood in the shadows, watching the O'Hara sisters exchange farewell.

"Congratulations Sue, you finally got what you always wanted."

"Yes I did, didn't I? I'm sure you'll find someone soon. That is, if Grandfather Robillard ever lets you out of his house. He likes his comforts too much to let you get married. To think, my sister, Belle of three counties, an old maid. How perfect."

"I'd rather be an old maid than be lumbered with that old maid in britches. He's old enough to be our father. At least Grandfather is not a fool. I'd rather think I got the better deal. So good luck Mrs Kennedy, you'll need it!"

Rhett hadn't considered that Scarlett would leave – he'd hoped for more time. The last speck of sand had fallen.

Action was required.

XxX

As the last guest bid farewell, Frank found himself in a conundrum over his sister-in-law. By rights, she was his responsibility and therefore it was his duty to deliver her home. However, it was his wedding night and his obligations to his wife were also prominent in his mind.

Ashley had argued that he could escort Miss Scarlett home and the two men found they were able to reach a suitable decision.

Frank was to escort his wife back to Miss Pitty's home, so that she could gather the rest of her luggage and then they would enter their new marital home together.

Suellen bid her sister farewell, her smile failing to hide the sudden bout of nerves she felt about the night's events.

Everything appeared to be in motion until Aunt Pitty became upset at the thought of being without a male protector for even half an hour.

She'd broached the subject with Melly about her family's return to Atlanta and her true home. Melly had tried to console her aunt, to no avail. She owed a lot to Scarlett and her family but her heart longed for a home of her home.

Frank and Ashley had been talking about the possibility of Ashley coming to help run the mill but Ashley was undecided.

All the while Scarlett waited for the men to make a decision. The hour grew late and she'd settle for the Devil at the very least.

"What's the matter Scarlett? No gallant knight hastening to your rescue?"

Rhett, of course it would be him.

"I'm sure they'd be on their way shortly. You needn't worry."

"Now why would a newly wedded man want to leave his wife on his wedding night? It seems ridiculous to me."

She felt her face flush at his insinuations. "That's your opinion."

He grinned. "I suppose your other option is the gallant Mr Wilkes. I doubt Miss Pitty would dare allow him to leave. It wouldn't do for her to be unprotected now would it?"

Her temper grew fraught. "What do you want Rhett?"

"I'll get you home Scarlett."

"Huh, I'd rather wait thank-you."

"Oh come now Scarlett. Why be silly and risk waiting here the whole night? I'll have you home in no time. "

She gave a deep sigh. "Will I be safe with you?"

"I'll give you my word."

"As a gentleman?"

"Now we know that isn't true." He made a mock bow. "On my honour, as a cad."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the buggy. Rhett waited until she was settled before nudging the horse on.

XxX

Frank had been surprised to find Ashley still at Aunt Pitty's. His conscience pricked at the thought of Miss Scarlett stranded. Suellen felt no such compassion. As far as she was concerned, her sister deserved everything she got!

Ashley and Melanie had finally been able to calm Aunt Pitty and he was about to return for Scarlett when Captain Butler's buggy pulled up.

"Captain Butler, what are you doing here?"

"I brought Miss Scarlett home. I couldn't have her waiting all night."

It was a valid point but Ashley's hackles were raised. There was something not quite right about the man.

"Well, are we going to stay out here all night?" They saw Scarlett into the house and she was about to bid goodnight when Ashley staid her.

"A moment Scarlett. What were you doing at the hall Captain Butler? I didn't see you leave the reception."

He nodded to Frank. "I had made my good-byes to the happy couple."

"I see."

Scarlett's impatience rose. "What is this all about Ashley?"

Melly, seeing the line her husband was treading intervened.

"Come with me Scarlett, I need your help, my dear."

Not wanting to miss out, Suellen hastened to join the two others.

Ashley and Frank waited until the women had left before turning again to the Captain. "What are your intentions to Miss Scarlett?"

"My intentions?"

"Do you honestly expect us to believe you just ran into her and drove her home?"

Silence filled the room, growing colder by the second. "I don't like what you're insinuating Mr Wilkes. I'd be careful if I were you."

"It's well known you squired her about during the War. You made quite a spectacle of yourself and her. She doesn't deserve to have mud thrown at her for falling for your act."

XxX

Scarlett found she didn't much like what Melanie was insinuating. "I needed a ride home and Captain Butler offered. Or would you rather have me stranded all night?"

"It's not that my dear."

"I thought you were friends with him."

"We are, but we cannot deny his… reputation. You might have been seen Scarlett and that wouldn't do you any good."

"Surely you can't think that I, that Captain Butler? God's Nightgown Melly, I can't believe I'm hearing this, from you of all people!"

"Don't be mad darling. I'm only thinking of you. People talk, you know they do and we must make sure there's nothing to talk about!"

"Well, there isn't."

The men entered the room then, conscious of raised voices and listening ears.

"Scarlett my dear, please listen. This is a serious matter and care must be taken. I have discussed this with Captain Butler and he agrees with e that an announcement must be made."

"An announcement?"

"You are to be engaged. The story is that you saw each other again and knew you were meant for each other!"

"What? You can't honestly expect people to believe that!"

"Then we'll have to convince them."

"I think we should leave you to talk this over."

Frank and Ashley led their wives from the room. Suellen had sat in smug silence as her sister was read the riot act. It went some way to mend the feud that had been growing between them since childhood.

Scarlett's face was earnest as she looked her opponent straight in the eye. "Rhett, you can't want this. You should go away, I can go away too. No-one saw us; we can pretend it never happened!"

His voice was complacent. "We can't take that risk. We'll go through with this and we can build a suitable story and plan the wedding!"

"Wedding? No, no wedding. You said engagement!"

"But there must be a wedding. It's expected."

"You can't want this Rhett; you've always laughed about tradition and respectability."

"No I've sneered at them in regards to myself but marriage needn't be a chore, Scarlett."

"You say that now. No thank-you Captain Butler. Besides, I've already made plans and they don't include putting up with a man's foolishness."

"Well, these plans must be put on hold now, pet."

"Don't call me…"

His hands found purchase against her waist, pulling her up against his hardened frame. Hip lips took possession of her own, sending her back to that wild and bewildering night, nearly eighteen months ago.

One hand curved upwards, resting in the escaping strands of hair, pulling her closer still.

He wanted to kiss away her resistance, hypnotise her into accepting him. Accepting the part of her that responded, wholeheartedly to him all those months ago.

She was shaking as Rhett finally released her lips, resting her head on his chest.

"Don't worry Darling. I promise you won't have anything to fear from me. This makes sense Scarlett. We could be happy."

She hardly heard him, so taken aback by the force he'd had. The control. She hated that he had power over her. Hated that he could condemn her to this wanton mess.

She was tired now, oh so tired and his body provided an anchor. A safe haven, if only temporary.

When he was sure she could stand, he released her, taking in her wide eyes and deep red lips.

He smiled kindly and said he'd return tomorrow.

They'd make arrangements, he said. She needn't worry.


	13. Matrimony

**AN: Not as long a wait this time. Sadly, I do not own these characters; they are the property of the late, great Margaret Mitchell.**

Rhett was rudely awakened by a loud foray of knocks at his door and the unwelcome sound of Mr. Ashley Wilkes.

"Open up Butler."

Throwing on a robe, he opened the door adequately enough, to meet his guest.

"Where is she?"

Ashley stormed in without further word. His hands were fisted stiffly at his side as he faced his opponent.

"Well, where have you hidden her?"

Rhett marvelled at the faint intimidation. "I haven't the slightest notion of who you're talking about."

Ashley's frustration was evident. "Scarlett, she wasn't at home this morning. Are you so low to think now you've made your mark on her, you can claim her outside of marriage?"

The mirth vanished as Rhett dragged himself to his full height. "I think you'd better start again, Mr Wilkes. Your wife is a wonderful woman. I'd hate to deprive her of a husband."

Ashley retreated minutely. "Scarlett wasn't at home this morning. She must be hiding somewhere. Clearly she's not happy about the state of events."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr Wilkes but she is not here. Search the place if you like. You won't find her."

Whilst Ashley searched thoroughly, Rhett took the time for a quick wash and was belting his trousers by the time Ashley returned.

"Well?"

"She's not here."

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to search her out. Maybe she's left for Tara. She always did run home when she came across something she didn't like."

"Have you no heart? It's bad enough that she's fallen into your trap, but to show no compassion?"

"You mistake me sir, I have every concern for her. She is my fiancée after all. But it will do no good to lose our heads. You'd do better returning to Tara to search her out."

"What about you?"

"I have a hunch I'd like to explore."

XxX

Tara was too obvious, even for Scarlett. Savannah had been mentioned only the other night. The little fool could have travelled there.

He tried to ignore the impact her desperation had caused. He'd thought she was if not agreeable, than realistic.

He'd underestimated her.

Well, no good would come of it. She'd have to marry him now.

XxX

Scarlett sighed in relief as the door closed behind her.

She'd not been able to sleep, her head too full of last night's events.

How could they expect her to marry him?

She had to leave.

The station clerk had been half-asleep when she'd purchased her ticket to Savannah.

It was barely dawn.

XxX

Pierre had been surprised to see her but asked no questions and she'd slotted back into the usual routine as though she'd never left.

That night, she was unable to sleep and it was small wonder that Jerome had woken her up to announce her Grandfather was expecting her.

There was no time for breakfast, the matter was most urgent.

She hurried down the stairs, knocking on the door to her Grandfather's study to be welcomed by two voices, one of which she'd hoped never to hear again.

Pierre was furious at his grand-daughter and would not meet her eye.

Disappointment filled his voice. "This man informs me that the two of you were found in a compromising position. He also says he is ready to repay the damage and plan to marry you."

"Grandfather, please!"

"Yet what do you do? You cause a scandal by running here and tarnishing my name as well as that of your family's! You child are a disgrace. You also insult this man's name by acting this way. You will marry him!"

"No, I…"

"You will marry him or I will never see you again. You will not be welcomed here, or in Atlanta, or your home. Get out of my sight!"

Having heard enough, Rhett stepped forward but she'd fled the room before he made it halfway.

"Don't you think you were too hard on her?"

"Young man, when you have children and grand-children, I defy you not to be heart-broken when they disappoint you!"

XxX

He found her outside, her body still with the odd tear escaping from her eyes.

His tread was that of a panther and she was unprepared for his arms coming about her.

"Don't touch me. This is your fault. You had to know what they would think and yet you did it anyway."

"Calm down pet, I'm not the only one at fault. You're the one who ran away."

"Well you should have accepted that and left me alone! Why did you have to follow me Rhett?"

"There's no point crying Scarlett. The worst is over and we must face the consequences."

Her words were scathing. "Now you grow a conscience?"

He sighed. "Look Scarlett, this needn't be a nightmare. We get along, mostly. Neither of us can pretend we're Godly people. I may not be Prince Charming but we could have fun."

She almost sneered. "Life's not always about fun."

"Well it can be. Look at you, the Scarlett O'Hara I knew only cared for fun."

"Maybe she grew up!"

"Not nearly enough. If you'd have stayed in Atlanta, we would have had time. You're coming here has rather sped up matters and no doubt we'll have to visit the priest today. Afterwards, we'll go away and you can forget all this."

"You think that's the answer? Running?"

His laughter echoed throughout the garden. "Now there's the pot calling the kettle black."

She almost stomped her foot as visions of clawing his face with her sharp nails grew more vibrant. "Oh why can't you talk sense for once?"

"Why can't you just listen?" He deadpanned. His hands reached for her then. "We have to go through with this. If we don't, they'll only be more spectacle and you don't need that. I know this isn't what you wanted but we could be good together. You won't have to worry about your family, I'll help with them. You can have whatever you want for them. You don't have to beggar yourself anymore, pet."

His words were slowly breaking down her barriers. She turned to him, her pale features taking on a ghostly façade.

"You promise?"

"I swear to you Scarlett, what I can I will. You've carried the burden so long, pet, let me help you."

She wanted to believe him. He'd always been a generous man but still… marriage. He felt her grow stiff under his hold.

"If we go through with this, I suppose you want a proper wife?"

His smile grew, taking in the blush of her features. "I've never been a saint Scarlett. I wish I could say you'll be safe from that, but I'm not cut out for the pious lifestyle."

"Then what about children?"

He caught her meaning and found himself stumped. He'd never thought to have a child. But with Scarlett… he didn't know. "There are… ways they can be avoided. Unless you want a child?"

"No, absolutely not!"

The reply was too quick and showed a lack of care for anyone but herself. "Then have no fear Scarlett. They'll be no bundle of joy coming our way. I'll take care of it."

She wanted to believe him but she still wasn't sure.

The morning air was chilly and she wanted to return to the house.

Jerome stood his face reluctant and full of resignation. "I'm sorry Miss Scarlett. Monsieur Robillard won't allow you in his house. Captain Butler may enter though."

"So I'm to stay outside?"

The last drop of sand had fallen. She turned to Rhett, her voice dull. "I'll marry you Captain Butler."

XxX

The ceremony was mercifully brief and served its purpose.

Within the hour, Scarlett O'Hara had become Scarlett O'Hara Butler.

There was no time to get a dress or a ring.

She'd stood in the clothes she'd been wearing several days. Rhett promised to get her a trousseau but she couldn't find it in her to care.

Her Grandfather's carriage was waiting outside the hall when the couple emerged. Jerome approached them.

"Miss Scarlett, Captain Butler? I'd like to offer my congratulations."

"Thank-you Jerome."

"Monsieur Robillard needs to speak to Miss Scarlett."

Rhett turned to his bride. "You don't have to."

She shook her head. "I do."

The carriage was warm against the cool morning air.

Pierre didn't face her.

"I thought you should know that I've arranged for patronage of Tara to transfer hands. Your husband holds the deeds."

"Rhett? But he can't."

"He's your husband now. It's his responsibility. I'm sure you can find a way to persuade him to do his duty."

XxX

Rhett had made arrangements to stay at a local hotel that night. In the morning, he would have some new dresses delivered before that made their way to the train.

He'd ordered a good supper but Scarlett had little appetite. She was wary of the night's events and had been completely unprepared for the knowledge that Rhett now had control of Tara.

He'd never before shown a positive inclination to her family home.

Suppose he didn't want to pay the taxes?

Suppose he had her family turfed out and let it to Yankees and Carpet baggers?

Suppose…

She was aware of his eyes firmly fired on her. His eyes were guarded yet somehow they saw through the layer she'd built around her. She sat back in her chair, any pretence of an appetite fled.

Rhett excused himself then, moving to the window and lighting a cigar. The smell jolted her senses, reminding her of happier times and she sighed deeply.

"Pleasant thoughts, Scarlett?"

She gave a smile. "Memories Rhett."

His voice was gentle now. "What kind of memories Scarlett?"

She half-smiled. "Mostly before the War. Smells like your cigar makes me think of… well, better times."

She closed down, unwilling to look back on a world that was over. She ought to be focusing on the here and now.

Rhett had moved closer, the back of his hand gentle on the side of her face.

She looked up to face him, his eyes earnest, willing her to trust him. His hand lowered to the skin of her throat, the contrast not as startling as in previous years.

His hand lay open and she tentatively placed her own hand in his, allowing him to pull her from the chair.

He pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers, one hand stroking her face and hair.

Nerves grew within but she managed to stay calm as he led her to the bedroom to undress her.

His hands were warm and firm against her skin, neither rushing but taking their time…

"Beautiful." He murmured against her throat as his lips caressed her skin.

Slowly he removed the layers of clothing, before lifting her body in his arms. As she touched the cool sheets, Rhett lay beside her, his hand exploring the pale magnolia skin. Her lips re-captured, she wondered at the sensations growing with the lingering caresses. As his hands descended, she lost all ability of thought as Rhett initiated marital relations…

He had to be crushing er, was the thought that spurred him to move gently off her slight form. Gathering her in his arms, he watched as sleep took control and her body finally relaxed.

She looked so peaceful now.

She was too slender, something that gnawed on his conscience. However, all that was past and he'd see to it that soon, she'd be the Belle he'd always thought her to be.


	14. Marital Delusions

**A/N: What is this? Two updates in fairly quick succession? It's a miracle. I own nothing but the vague semblance of this plot. The rest belongs to the late, great Margaret Mitchell!**

**I realise Scarlett's a little AU but I couldn't help it. That being said, on with the story…**

As evening dawned, Scarlett stirred.

Rhett had cursed himself for not seeing her exhaustion earlier.

He'd been worried at first when she wouldn't waken, but the slight movements of her chest warned him she was only sleeping.

He'd used the time to rearrange their travel plans and to gather a hasty trousseau for her.

One thing was for sure, she' never wear that old red rag again.

War had rendered the selection limited but he'd see to it that she'd soon have plenty of gowns again.

Nothing was too good for Scarlett.

Having ordered a meal, he waited for Scarlett to stir and was by her side when she did.

He was sitting at her side of the bed, calmly smoking a cigar, the paper to his right, giving the illusion that he hadn't been waiting all day for this moment.

Her voice was heavy and hesitant. The warmth of the bedding had been a rare luxury and it wasn't until the realisation that she wasn't alone had sunken in that she recalled the events of the previous few days. "Morning?"

He laughed softly. The poor darling. "Good evening Mrs Butler."

"Evening? But I thought…"

His hand stroked the hair from her face. "You've slept the day away Scarlett. Are you hungry?"

To her dismay and his delight, her stomach growled. He laughed softly and made to collect the robe he'd hastily acquired.

It was only then that Scarlett noticed her dishabille and blushed profusely.

He pretended not to notice. "I took the opportunity to buy you some clothes. It's not much but it'll do for now."

The robe was soft and warm and that was all she cared for.

The supper Rhett had ordered was sufficient enough to stir her appetite and the coffee smelled divine.

Rhett smiled to himself as she enjoyed every morsel, tucking into his own share. Afterwards, they sat by the fire, him smoking his cigar while she sat beside him, not too far, within his reach. He'd let her have her space for the time-being.

They had plenty of time.

XxX

The next morning, they boarded the train that would take them to New Orleans. Rhett had kept her in the dark until that very moment.

Having never been to New Orleans, she had no idea as to what she could expect.

She was apprehensive about being alone with Rhett too.

At least in Atlanta, she'd had others to call on, now she had no-one save her husband.

Husband? Yes, that's what he was to her. A mystical figure that had say over everything she would say or do and what she would wear. All her funds were at Tara, safe but out of her reach.

What a nightmare situation she'd fallen into, or rather had been pushed into.

If Rhett knew any of her mental turmoil, he never mentioned it.

Instead, he secured the best cabin and when the train began to depart, kept a gentle hold on her.

XxX

New Orleans was such a bright and lively place.

Rhett showed her all the best shops, fine restaurants and the hotel suite he'd acquired was full of all comforts any new bride could want.

He was an attentive husband who made sure she was kept occupied throughout the day.

He introduced her to friends and they were all surprised that he'd married.

"Caught him in your trap my dear?"

Scarlett laughed and muttered that _she'd_ been caught in _his_ trap.

They laughed then but later, Rhett couldn't get the words out of his head.

Neither could he ignore the times when Scarlett's mind was elsewhere, despite all his best intentions.

Those moments hurt the most because they revealed that whilst she may be physically close, mentally, they were poles apart.

He knew what she had been through and he'd thought he could make her secure. He didn't understand at first that whilst he was giving her what she had before the War, he'd failed to give her the security she'd once known.

It made for frustrating times as the Honeymoon wore on.

One particular night, he'd left their hotel room to play poker, leaving Scarlett bewildered as to his hasty exit.

When morning called, he was miserable and somewhat drunk after a few too many bad hands.

She'd dressed and gone out for the day but the winding streets confused her as the hour grew late.

It was dark when she stumbled back to the hotel; her feet bruised from the pretty but impractical shoes, her body cold and tired of it all.

Rhett was in the lobby when she returned, his concern fuelled by anger.

"Where he Hell have you been?"

Her anger was roused. Did he really think she'd been on a jaunt all day? Was he that deluded? Her spine stiffened as she battled to tame her temper. "I took a little detour. Now if you don't mind…" Her feet ached and, reaching the elevator, she tore off the shoes, sinking into the carpet.

Rhett waited until they were in the suite before unleashing his temper.

"What the hell were you playing at? Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Sorry for worrying you but you can rest easy now. Your doll has returned."

His entire argument was lost in the wind. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm tired Rhett. I've been walking hours because I got lost. Those shoes you insisted on were not made for a day's wear. My feet are killing me. Now if you excuse me, I need a bath and then I'm going to bed. You can do as you please."

He watched her walk dejectedly into the bedroom. His heart urged him to follow but his head persuaded him not to give into her tantrum. Let her come to him!

XxX

The silence continued over the next couple of days. Scarlett didn't mind the peace. Her feet were aching and after the recent whirlwind, the rest was welcome.

It was their last night in New Orleans and Scarlett was determined to make it count.

She ate everything going and drank more than was strictly necessary. Cynical amusement shone through Rhett's eyes but she didn't care. He had no qualms about what others thought of him. Why should she? After all, she was a married woman now. She didn't have to follow the codes of conduct their society drown the young women in!

XxX

That night, she dreamt of Tara and her arrival after Rhett's abandonment.

The air was cold about her and something was stalking closed, their breath stagnant and the claw like hands growing nearer.

She ran but the ground below was unsteady. Her opponent drew close…

Rhett took one look at her fear-stricken face and pulled her close. Her body was shaking as he carried her from the bed, grabbing the robe to wrap around her waist. He held her until the tremors ceased, his hand stroking her hair, bringing her back to the present.

Her eyes were wild as she took in the dark visage of her husband, burying her face in his chest. She felt his hands roam down her back, his touch gentle. Her arms were tight about his neck as he whispered softly to her. As the tremors ceased, she felt exhaustion seep through her body. She felt him lean back to reach for a cigar and watched the play of his muscles ripple.

They remained in silence for a little while longer.

They needed to talk and now was as good a moment as any.

The hesitation was evident in his voice. "I want you to be happy, Scarlett."

She sighed. "I know you do Rhett."

He shifted her so that they were face to face. "What is it you want Scarlett, out of life?"

She shrugged but he wouldn't let her lower her eyes.

Her voice was low. "It's not something you can give me Rhett."

He frowned, lowering his lips to kiss her hair.

"Well, until you find what you want, what can I give you?"

She was steadily tiring of this conversation. What was the point in discussing plans that had passed their expiration date? "Can't you see? I had planned my life far differently. I was going to be my Grandfather's heir. I would be the one to restore Tara. Grandfather told me he gave you the deeds to Tara. He said it would be your responsibility. Another thing I don't have control of."

"Would it help if I had Tara put in your name?"

"It might but I have no money to support it."

"So you would spend your life restoring Tara? You'd give up the chance of happiness for an old plantation?"

"You may not understand but its home. Just because you've forsaken yours, don't expect it of everyone. It would have been my choice Rhett, my life and now, well I don't know anymore."

XxX

Rhett was silent on the journey back to Atlanta. He'd arranged for them to have the bridal suite at the National whilst their home was built. He'd informed her of his decision en-route.

"Have what you want for the house, Scarlett."

A smile grew in the corner of her mouth but it didn't reach her eyes. "You're not worried that I'll be up to the task?"

"Why wouldn't you be? It'll be your home too."

"Any restrictions or specifications?"

"I'll need a study. Make sure there is a separate bathroom and a few bedrooms. Choose what furnishings you pleas. Take what you want."

XxX

They had been home a day when the first visitor called.

It was Suellen.

She perused the suite, her envy evident. Frank would never be able to afford this luxury and it stung that her sister had it all.

"You seem to have landed on your feet Scarlett. How thrilled you must be."

"What do you want Sue?"

"It's not right that you have all this while Frank works so hard and we're barely getting by!"

"Oh really? Well I can't help it if Frank isn't good at business."

"How dare you! First of all, you ship me off to Grandfather, and then you ruin my wedding! You just couldn't let me have my day, could you?"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. I didn't plan to be compromised!"

"You owe me Scarlett. Your husband clearly has wealth. Where does he plan to live?"

"He's bought a lot and we'll be building a house."

"Then you'll need furniture and lumber. Frank has both. You owe us Scarlett. You and your husband."

"Let me make things quite clear. Captain Butler does what he wants and no one can ever sway him. If he wants your furniture, he'll buy it!"

"You could persuade him…"

Scarlett coughed bitterly. "Rhett won't be persuaded by anyone. Not least me. He's his own man."

XxX

Neither sister knew that their conversation had been overheard.

Rhett had intended to take Scarlett out to dinner, only to hear she wasn't alone. Her words stung as he realised the truth of the matter.

Scarlett wasn't happy. He'd been deluding himself.

That night, he informed her that he had to go away on a business trip.

"I've left word with Henry Hamilton. You can have what money you need for the house. I'll leave it to you to arrange a builder and the lumber suppliers."

Scarlett wondered if he had overheard. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

**A/N: I realise now that Rhett does smoke a lot in this. Oh well, everyone loves a running gag. I know some of you might wonder at Rhett leaving his wife so recently into the marriage. It just happened that way.**


	15. Blessings

Rhett was in Nassau when he heard the news.

His father was dying.

The news didn't affect him as much as it perhaps ought. For a long time they had been estranged and it was inevitable that it would happen.

Richard Butler had always been an overly moral man and in youth, had been wholly ashamed of his 'piratical' relative. He'd seen his first born as a throwback and tried desperately to curb that reckless spirit. Some would say he tried hard.

Striking him from the family bible had been the last straw and he was furious that his errant son had not perished but had thrived using those same tactics that had been so repulsive to his younger self.

To the outside world, Richard Butler was an honourable soul but his upbringing and the uncertainty his father's conduct brought forthwith had shaken him to the core. He hadn't wanted the voyeuristic lifestyle. So he had chosen to wrestle the family plantation his own father had so despised. He'd made a name for himself in the planter class and had gradually made reparations for his father's sins. When the timing was right, he chose a suitable bride that would bring him no hassle and he was genuinely proud when their first child was male.

He'd intended for his son and heir to follow him into the family business but found the idea did not appeal. Rhett had been cursed with a lusty nature and was hell-bent on living an idle lifestyle. The Navy went some way to curbing his ways but scandal was always close at hand and instead of running, Rhett embraced it.

It had been the worst decision a father had to make to cut off his son and heir but there was nothing else he could do. His patience was in shatters and he was heartbroken that any child of his should turn out so…

XxX

Gathering his belongings, he embarked on the journey to Atlanta to collect his errant wife.

Wife! It was an ill-suited and irrelevant term for Scarlett. In all the years he'd known her, she'd been shrew, Belle, flirt and now lover. His mind was in turmoil, anticipating the reception he'd receive. Matrimony had been the kiss of death for their bidding relationship and he was sorry for it.

He wanted her fire, her stubborn heart and scurrilous mind, all treasures that were buried out of his reach and she in a place that held no room for him.

Damn it all!

XxX

Days after Rhett's departure, Scarlett was invited to a gathering of Atlanta's elite for the sewing circle. The ladies made polite enquiries about her recent marriage and made subtle reference as to the timeliness of Captain Butler's absence from his wife.

"Captain Butler has many business affairs that keep him occupied."

Mrs Meads pursed her lips. "But so soon after the marriage?"

Mrs Merriweather snorted and added, "He should have taken you with him!"

Scarlett's lips turned dangerously sweet. "Perhaps. But you know what men are like. They don't want their wives fretting about them or getting in the way."

Melly, ever the peacemaker, rested her hand on Scarlett's. "Dear, you know it is not so. I'm sure Captain Butler only feels that you would prefer to be amongst friends at such a time. In any case, he may not be long."

Take that in your pipe and smoke it, was the thought that crossed her mind.

Even so, it was perhaps an inconvenient time for Rhett to leave. He'd left word with Henry Hamilton that she could have as much as she needed for the house and her family. Perhaps now was as good a time as any to make good his word!

XxX

Kennedy's Emporium had a decent collection and it would be ideal for Tara. She informed Frank who would pick up the bill and they arranged or a cart to deliver it there.

Tommy Wellburn and his men were hired as chief contractors on the proviso that they buy all their lumber from Kennedy and Wilkes.

Since the elopement, Frank had offered Ashley Wilkes a partnership in his mill, newly acquired after his marriage to Miss Sue. This enabled Ashley and his wife to remain in Atlanta and to set up a modest home for his wife and son. They brought Prissy to be nursemaid to little Beau as well as general housemaid.

Scarlett thought it convenient that Ashley should fall on his feet after such minimal effort on his own behalf. Still, Frank was his own man and if it were up to her, she would make him a successful man of means.

She didn't envy Sue her lot in life but would make use of Rhett's assets to improve her own.

XxX

Rhett arrived in Atlanta to find that his wife had seen fit to flee once more. Tara was her destination this time. He also learned from Henry that she'd near ransacked Kennedy's store and that the plans for the house were already in process.

A part of him was glad that she was making the necessary foundations for their life together. Atlanta had become their home and whilst he would not be giving up the lifestyle and freedom he had long since cherished, they would always have a base to return to.

On the other hand, he wondered what arrangements she had made for the construction. Scarlett had always preferred glimmer to substance. She'd probably select the tackiest furnishings just to spit him. He would have grinned if he'd been of a better state of mind but at this moment, the thought couldn't be further from his mind.

XxX

The air was dry as Scarlett set foot on Tara soil. The warmth of the sun chased away the shadows of late and reminded her of what she'd accomplished. Will had located a few casual workers to plant cotton and seed vegetables. It reminded her of how once she'd mocked the Slattery family for eating their own seed! That was a long time ago now and they were in the same position. A fact which she desperately wanted to ignore.

On the other hand, her shopping expedition and seen Tara fit out with a mismatched collection of furnishings. It seemed ironic that they were now materially rich yet otherwise ill-equipped to survive without Rhett's aid.

Rhett! That was something she didn't want to think over. He'd swept her away from her comfort zone and though she resented the power he had over her life, she missed him.

XxX

"Katie Scarlett, where is your mother? I can't find her anywhere."

Her smile was thin. "She's gone to call on Old Miss, Pa."

Gerald grumbled. "Your mother works too hard. She should be here, sorting the house. It's looking downright shabby."

His hypocrisy escaped her.

XxX

Scarlett was in the fields when Rhett arrived at Tara. He took one look at her dust covered and dragged her back to the house.

"Rhett, what are you doing?"

"Just save it Scarlett, I'm not in the mood."

"But…"

"My father is dying. We're going to Charleston."

XxX

They were silent on the journey, Scarlett seething whilst Rhett was quietly contemplative. It had been a long time since he'd been to Charleston. His father's wrath had known no bounds and his mother was a saint for putting up with him and risking everything to sneak away and bring his sister to meet him.

Rosemary.

He hated to think of her suffering, should their father discover her mother's defiance. It wasn't meant to be ths way. Still, at least he would be able to make reparations. All would be well now; he'd make sure of it.

XxX

They arrived in enough time for Butler senior to bid his last breath.

Scarlett hardly recalled the introduction to her mother-in-law or sister-in-law. Rhett took over the funeral arrangements, acquired lodgings for them all and set in motions plans for the future.

The service was brief and full of crusty old Charlestonians, wailing over their lost comrade.

How she despaired of it all. The old crows eyed her as though she were an insect, unsure whether she should be destroyed or not.

A sob from Miss Eleanor brought her from her thoughts and she laid a light hand on the older woman's arms.

It occurred to her then that this could very well be her own father they were burying. He had to be of a similar age to Mr Butler. She felt a sob escape her as she looked to her husband and found his back stiff, his face ashen.

It was with genuine pity that she took his hand in her own and when he looked down on her, she offered a sympathetic smile.

He pulled her closer.

XxX

They were in their hotel room, next door to Miss Eleanor and Rosemary.

There was an untouched glass of brandy by his side.

"I've made arrangements for my mother and sister to have a home of their own and a few servants."

"That's good of you."

"I'm glad you appreciate the gesture. I must ask that you keep these plans to yourself."

"Why?"

He smiled, though it wasn't kind. "My dear, Richard Butler and his ilk would rather waste away their miserable lives than accept money from a renegade such as myself. He may be dead but the memory of my sins live on. My mother and sister have been through enough. Let them and Charleston live with the illusion that Richard beggared himself to ensure payments were made for a worthy life insurance."

He stood, swallowed the drink whole and reached for his cigar. "I find the conversation bores me. What have you been up to these last few days?' He gave an ironic tilt of his eyebrows. "Apart from working the fields?"

She wanted to match his tone but there was something bleak about him that prevented her. "I've made plans for the house. Tommy Wellburn has agreed to take it on once the hotel is finished."

He snorted. "I heard you have deprived Frank Kennedy of the majority of his stock. Fie, Mrs Butler."

The tension and the insecurity of how to handle her husband's current mood caused a defensive tone. "We needed things for Tara. You did say…"

He waved away her reply. "I know very well what I said. How is your father?"

She gave an indifferent shrug. "He has his bad days. Sometimes he asks for Mother. I think some part of him knows she's gone but he can't accept it. He likes that we try to lie to him. It makes things easier."

He moved to where she stood, by the window, his hands wrapping about her waist, drawing her in.

"I'm sorry my dear. I know how you miss her."

She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Rhett. I know there was bad blood between you but even so, he was your father."

He felt her small hands palm his face and he drew comfort from that simple gesture.

She pulled his face close to hers and gingerly kissed it.

She'd meant to offer comfort but Rhett's lips kept hers captive and all too soon, the familiar waves of passion ebbed anew.

XxX

When she woke, the sheets were cold but he sat by the dwindling fire. Grabbing a blanket, she approached his chair, wrapping it about him. He pulled her close to his lap, startling her.

"You cad, I thought you were asleep!"

"And miss your latent spousal care? I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I just woke up." She looked up as the dim light revealed the early hour. "Come back to bed Rhett."

He laughed softly. "Now there's an offer I can't refuse."

He lifted them both from the chair, ignoring her protests and sinking onto the mattress.

"I won't say anything Rhett. You have my word."

He looked down on her, the mood altered. Sighing, "Thank-you, pet. It's not going to be easy. I want to make sure my mother and sister are content and secure as they could be. There may be some, no, there will be some who'll be disapproving of me and they'll lament my father's loss all the more for it."

She rolled her eyes. "They sound wonderful."

His eyes matched her tone. "I'm sure you can cope."

She grinned before a yawn took its' place and the two settled down once more.

XxX

Rhett's predictions were painfully clear. Charleston had a long memory and more importantly, a will stubborn enough not to forget his, youthful demeanours.

Scarlett found that their scrutiny extended to her, especially when details began to emerge of their recent marriage.

Rhett did his best not to leave her with them for too long but there were times when even he could not stay.

Luckily, Miss Eleanor was there to ease her transition into Charleston society.

She was quite taken with her son's wife and thought her an unusual being.

Rosemary was happy to have her brother with them. She hadn't quite made up her mind about his wife though. It was too early for any firm and proper attachments.

XxX

On their last day in Charleston, Miss Eleanor took Scarlett aside. "Thank-you for bringing my son home. I know this is not how you envisioned your marriage but I am grateful to you. It broke my heart when Richard sent him away. I love all my children but there was that something extra special about Rhett. Be good to him and do visit us soon."

Scarlett felt uncomfortable and was grateful when Rhett came to find her to announce it was time to leave. She nodded to Rosemary who returned the gesture.

"What was my mother talking to you about?"

"She wanted to thank me for bringing you home."

"Uh-huh?" He made no further comment.


End file.
